Just A Memory
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: Draco and Hermione know each other from before school. Now at Hogwarts, can a romance, or even a friendship blossom between them? A different perspective on how Dramione could get together. Oneshot that was continued thanks to encouraging readers. X
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not in any way affiliated with JKR. This is just me toying with the idea of DHr before Hogwarts.

A/N If a word is bold and underlined, it means beginning of new part, okay? Enjoy!

**Draco** would simply _die_, if anyone at Hogwarts found out. To backtrack a little, this is a story of before Hogwarts; of unexpected friendships, and how the most significant things can sometimes be invisible to our eyes.

Draco was seven, when he met Hermione Granger. They did not, in fact, meet in their first year at Hogwarts.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her son, his face glowing with happiness. He was at a beach. The place was close to Malfoy Manor, but somehow they never visited and this was Draco's first time. It could have something to do with Lucius not being in town, and the beach being a muggle one.

"Mummy, could I go swim in the ocean..?" Draco asked, pleading her.

"Of course, darling. Don't go _too_ deep in, though."

She wasn't really worried; he couldn't drown for god's sake. He was a wizard.

Draco wandered off, smiling. He had really been an innocent little boy. Pity that he was never remembered as that. He came across a friendly man selling ice-cream, and took out two sickles to buy some. That was when he saw her; his first friend.

The same brown hair covered her petite head. It shone in the sun, as her chocolate eyes shimmered. She even had some chocolate ice-cream on her nose, and held a cone of just that in her hand.

"What's that?" the girl asked him.

"What's what?" said Draco, confused.

She pointed to the silver sickles in his hand.

"It's money, of course."

The girl seemed to find that funny and put on a know-it-all voice.

"He won't give you ice-cream if you pay with play money!"

"It's real money…"

"No, it isn't! Look, I'll just get my daddy to buy you some okay?"

"You will? Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Hermione Granger."

He liked her name. It rather suited her.

He waited while she scampered off to her father, and came back with two notes. Draco didn't comment on how these looked more like fake money.

Once she bought him a strawberry cone, they walked along the beach, outlining the waves.

"I like reading," she put in randomly.

"I don't," said Draco, his nose crinkling up, "But father forces me, so I have to."

"I can't imagine being forced to read," she giggled.

Without warning, he pushed her into the waves. She gasped as she was pulled in deeper.

He suddenly regretted what he had done in the spur of the moment, and searched around for her. Her bushy brown head was no where in sight.

He anxiously went in, stepping deeper and deeper, his ice-cream forgotten behind.

He jumped, startled, as something tugged at his left leg. He went down, catching a glimpse of brown before surfacing. And she was there, laughing maniacally.

He smiled at her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he said, meaning it.

"That's okay. I wanted to go in anyway."

"Let's swim," he said simply.

"We already are," said Hermione, giggling.

She splashed him, and he tasted the salty water.

"And _that_," she said, with her chin up, "Was for pushing me in you meany."

Draco's mouth formed into an 'O' shape as he raised his eyebrows.

He pulled off his shirt. She was already in her bathing suit. And the next hour passed quickly.

"Hermione, dear, we should really be getting back now. Tell your friend goodbye."

Her parents stood patiently by the waters as the two bid each other farewell.

"I come here every week," Hermione said grinning.

"Oh," was all Draco could manage. He very much doubted he would see Hermione again.

"So, I'll see you, okay?" she said.

"Yeah. Bye," he smiled sadly.

"**Mummy**, I made a friend today," Draco said as soon as they were back in the Manor.

"Ooh, who is it?"

"Hermione Granger. She bought me ice-cream."

"That's nice, dear."

"Yeah. She even used some paper notes to pay for them."

Narcissa Malfoy froze.

"Draco," she said harshly, "What have I told you? She is muggle. Do you not realize that? Muggle!"

"No! No, mummy, please, she isn't!"

Narcissa sighed, and purposefully ignored her son. He would have to learn, she thought. Lucius would never have it. She had risked enough by taking Draco to muggle beach, but he had really wanted to, and she couldn't find it in her heart to deny the boy what he wanted. But really, making friends with one of them was unacceptable.

Draco dragged his feet up the stairs and threw himself on his bed.

"She is not a muggle," he said out loud.

What was wrong with being muggle anyway?

**Draco** was now eight years old… and a half, as he liked to add.

Narcissa was taking him and Blaise shopping in London. They would be entering through the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco and Blaise discussed the new levitating toy broom as they walked. It was then that he spotted her yet again.

She hadn't changed at all. Perhaps she was a little taller, but then, so was he. Her hair, bushy as always, was longer, and her teeth were slightly more forward than they should have been.

She was staring at the murky entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, giving the distinct impression that she could _see_ it…

Draco dragged Blaise and left his mother to look at muggle pottery distastefully. He tapped Hermione's shoulder twice and she turned around.

"Hello…" she said, something nagging at the back of her mind.

"Hermione, did you forget me?"

It clicked.

"Draco!" she shrieked.

Draco simply smiled at her and she looked up into his warm, blue eyes. Ah yes, they were blue at the time.

"Who are you?" Blaise Zabini asked Hermione rudely.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Granger? I've never of the Grangers before. Never been to one of Daddy's parties, have you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you muggle?" Blaise asked bluntly.

Hermione did not know what a muggle was, so she just said she wasn't.

Draco noted this. He had known he was right. His friend couldn't be a muggle.

"Listen, Hermione, we need go. Mummy won't want me talking to you. Just take this. And I'll send you a letter some time," said Draco handing her a piece of parchment on which he wrote his address.

She wrote down hers for him.

"Oh, okay. Bye then."

And the boys left her to wonder why Draco's mother wouldn't want him talking to her.

**They** sent letters to each other for the next few years, without meeting once. Hermione sent them to him by muggle post. Draco picked it up from his neighbor. And Draco sent his letters through his eagle owl, which were dropped at the Granger doorstep, innocently hidden in between the other letters.

Hermione and Draco mailed each other because it kept them both going. Draco did not tell her much about his father or mother, but she did. Hermione wrote to Draco about everything; her friends, her problems, her bad habits, and even her stuffed polar bear; which _nobody_ knew about.

He told her about Blaise Zabini. Hermione thought Blaise was mean, and Draco deserved better friends.

Draco said that he always had her.

A week before Draco turned eleven, his father spoke to him.

"Boy, you are almost eleven. You do know what that means?"

"I will be going to Hogwarts, father."

"Yes. Now, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you've been mailing that muggle girl. Narcissa told me about her. I have allowed it so far as I did not think it would cause you harm. Perhaps, I thought, she could show you how filthy people of her heritage could be."

Draco flinched involuntarily.

"I know you've become fond of her. You cannot allow muggles and mudbloods to become your weakness, Draco."

"She is not my weakness."

"She will soon become just that. Do not reply to her if she mails you, or you, _and she_, will suffer the consequences. You will not disappoint me, boy."

And Draco knew what he had to do.

**Draco** Malfoy did not send any more letters to Hermione, although his neighbor, Mrs. Harris, badgered him incessantly that multiple letters had arrived from Hermione.

As if he needed reminding of that. Draco told himself that he was doing it all for everyone's own good. Soon, Hermione would give up on him and stop trying to contact him. He would go off to Hogwarts and never see her again.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

After Draco got his Hogwarts letter, he went to Diagon Alley with his mother, to buy school books and robes and cauldrons.

Fate proposed this very day for the two to meet again, something Draco was not expecting, for they met in Diagon Alley, outside Ollivanders.

"Draco Malfoy…" her voice was heard behind him. He had not heard her voice since they were eight. It felt good.

He did not allow expression to show on his pale face and he turned around, facing her coolly. Inside him, however, a storm was brewing. She was a witch. She would be going to Hogwarts with him.

"Granger, you are a witch after all are you?"

"You knew? I mean, you are a wizard?"

"Of course. I am a Malfoy."

"Oh. I tried telling you before. I sent you many letters, Draco. What happened? Didn't you get them?"

"I simply chose not to reply."

"What? I mean, why?" she stuttered, "Did I do something wrong?"

Her eyes burned a whole in him.

"Nothing in particular. My father managed to convince me that muggles like you are below the Malfoy name."

"Draco," her eyes were sad. It took him all his courage not to comfort her, "When did you get like this?"

"I was always like _this;_ deep down," he forced himself to say, "Thankfully my delusions are gone."

"What are you saying?" said Hermione, a feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach.

"I hate you, mudblood. You may be a witch but you are still below me, and I'm glad I realize that now. Go away, I don't need you."

All the pain that Draco felt was then reflected on Hermione's face and a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

If this were anyone else, she would have slapped them.

But this was him.

She turned violently, and ran away. She did not realize, that this parting would change their relationship forever.

Alas, they were never the same again.

At Hogwarts, she called him 'Malfoy' and he termed her 'Mudblood' and that was that. She made friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and he was acquaintances with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. No one looked back on what had been or what could have been. But that was because both kept their past a secret, and no one noticed the glances stolen by the now silver eyes, or the way his cruel comments affected her most. They could never go back and their friendship was now just a distant memory.

They hardly ever spoke. Hermione let Ron and Harry do the talking when they clashed with Draco. She felt she would lose control if she ever spoke to him. Or maybe it would just hurt too much.

**It** was their third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they were at Hogsmeade.

Hermione Granger entered the book store. They were selling the new edition of Hogwarts- A History. Her eyes sparkled as she walked past shelves of books to reach the one whose release she had been anticipating.

But a tall figure blocked the stack of special editions. He had blond hair and grey eyes, almost blue. He was leaning against the book case and a definite smirk played with his lips. Draco Malfoy looked as though he had been waiting for someone, and that someone was quite possibly her, for he stood up straight when he saw her, the smirk still in place.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"I don't think I will, Granger."

She continued to stare at him, her head held high and her arms folded. They hadn't had a proper conversation since Diagon Alley.

"Look, mudblood," he said tauntingly, "Want the book, do you? Sure you have enough to pay for it?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I do. Now, _please do_ clear off, unless you want another slap" she said sarcastically.

He held both his hands up as a sign of resignation, and she stared, surprised. That was unexpected.

"I doubt they accept muggle money here, though. They won't sell the book for _play money_," he sniggered.

Now, where had she heard that before?

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just buy the book for me if you're so eager."

"Don't joke. It doesn't suit you."

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you didn't like _reading._"

His eyes bore into hers.

"I don't."

THE END

A/N Did you get the last part? It means Draco was waiting for Hermione there, obviously, since he hates reading. I kind of liked it, you know? And I rarely say that about my own fictions.

Pease do, review. I mean, I want you to review… You want to review…There's nothing stopping you!

Love you;

DracozMudblood


	2. The Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not affiliated to J.K.Rowling, Warner bros, her publishers, her website, the HP website, or any other minor connection to Harry Potter. I just love Harry Potter.

A/N JUST A MEMORY was supposed to be a one-shot. But most of its reviewers said that it would be better as a longer story. So I went and lengthened it. Remember, a word in **bold** and underlined means the beginning of a new part. Here's chapter two for you!

**Blaise** Zabini was restless.

This could turn into a situation most would avoid. It was sixth year and he and Draco were Slytherin prefects. Usually the prefect positions of each house were filled by one girl and one boy. Professor Snape had managed to pull a few strings and get two boys that year, as he had little faith in the girls. Most of them were only interested in playing with sweet, innocent, Hufflepuff boys.

Zabini's eyes were dark and his lashes were thick. He was tall, lean and had dark, messy hair. His skin was pale. He had the rock star look down without the eye liner or tight pants. He was bored, and all he wanted was some fun. He was the wild party type. Blaise Zabini had no borderlines to having a good time. He did not have a conscience.

Draco Malfoy walked in to the Slytherin common room.

"Draco, I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?"

"This. I'm bored. Nothing's happening."

"I guess, yeah."

"We're supposed to be exciting; Slytherins."

"Aren't we?"

"Not like this."

Draco knew Blaise could be this way at times. He was used to it. Zabini always needed action.

Draco sighed.

"C'mon Blaise, I'll get you some fire whisky and then we can use our power as prefects to torture kids."

"We don't need to be _prefects_ to torture first years."

And both the boys had identical smirks on their faces.

**Hermione** Granger was content with her life. She had everything: friends, grades, and her boyfriend, Michael Corner. They had dated for almost a year now. It had all began when he'd supposedly gone off to 'comfort Cho' after Ginny ditched him for Harry. But it was Hermione he asked out, and here they were today. So Hermione was extremely happy. Nothing was missing.

At least, that's what she told herself every night before she drifted off to sleep.

Presently, she sat lost in thoughts when Ginny Weasley walked in to the dormitory.

"Hullo, Mione'"

"Hey Gin…," Hermione stared at her. It was rare that she came to the sixth year dormitories, unless she, Lavender and Parvati had one of their gossip sessions in which Hermione never participated.

"Michael's looking for you."

"Oh," was all she could reply. She felt no thrill; nothing at all. This happened every day after all.

"Don't look so happy. It might throw him off," said Ginny pointedly.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

Ginny simply smiled sadly and turned her back on Hermione. It was hard to break into the barrier Hermione always had.

The bookworm sighed and stood up. She half glanced at the mirror. The image was pleasing enough. Hermione never tried to look good for anyone.

As she went down the stairs, she could already see Michael entering through the portrait hole.

"Michael," she called as she reached the foot, "You're not allowed in the Gryffindor common room."

"I know, Mione'. I thought I'd surprise you."

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. Even his surprises were predictable.

He continued, "Walk with me"

"Oh…,"Hermione cast around for an excuse, "I don't think we should. Classes are about to start."

"Oh okay," the disappointment was clear in his face, "What do you have?"

"Potions, you?"

"Defence"

"Okay, well, see you around."

She turned around to go, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait…Where were you at lunch?"

"I wasn't hungry," she said tartly and watched his concern slip away as he climbed back out the portrait hole after muttering a goodbye.

And Hermione went back in to get her potion supplies.

**Professor** Snape was in a particularly nasty mood when Draco and Blaise walked in to Potions. He eyed the Gryffindors dangerously; apparently not noticing that Draco and Blaise were fifteen minutes late and Blaise was quite obviously drunk.

"I will be pairing you up today. Each pair will be brewing a separate potion to ensure that no one is tempted to copy."

His eyes lingered on Potter and Weasley.

"Potter and Bulstrode"

"NO!"

It was not Harry but Ron who shouted. He flushed.

"Being apart from Potter for a little while won't permanently damage you, Weasley."

Harry looked embarrassed and Malfoy sniggered, leaning back. Hermione glared at him, like she always did. It was just how it was.

"Anyone else with objections to my partnering will receive detention."

Silence fell, and Snape continued to pair unfortunate Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Longbottom and Greengrass"

"Weasley and Parkinson"

"Granger and Zabini"

And the list went on.

At the end, Draco was the only one left without a partner. He was okay with that. He worked better without Gryffindors towering over his shoulder anyway. 

Hermione wasn't as lucky with Zabini.

"Say, Granger. Which potion are we gonna brew?"

"The truth potion like Snape just told us to."

"Reaaalllyyy? So I'll find out about your deepest, darkest secrets?"

"_He's wasted",_ thought Hermione.

"_You'll _be drinking the potion, not me so…"

Hermione's eyes widened as Blaise turned green and promptly threw up inside their cauldron.

She wrinkled up her nose as shrieks and laughter rang around her.

"Longbottom, kindly assist Zabini to the hospital wing. Draco, you can partner up with Granger now."

And Snape looked at Draco almost apologetically.

It took a moment for these words to sink in. It was unusually silent as Hermione stiffly stood up and went to sit by Draco and his cauldron.

"Malfoy"

"Mudblood"

Hermione looked at him sideways.

"What potion are we brewing?"

"The draught of living death. I'm almost done, so I won't need your help."

Hermione was caught off guard by this information.

"You're already done?"

"Almost"

And she couldn't deny the fact that she was impressed.

"Back off from the cauldron, mudblood. You might contaminate it."

She stopped being impressed then. It was always like this with Malfoy. Any time he felt things were getting too _normal_; he'd go and drop a bomb. It was really a wonder how much he'd changed since when she had known him before. But she knew better now. This was how he was.

In her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione had sometimes thought that Malfoy would snap out of it and there would be an explanation for the way he'd been acting, but she had slowly lost hope and strengthened her other friendships, with Gryffindors. As the years went by they spoke less and less to each other, and when they did, it was always the same; Insults, outrage, humiliation, and a lot of smirking.

Hermione fought to keep her temper.

"Malfoy, it's not just your potion. It's mine as well, so if you would just move aside…"

"I don't think I want to. Take it to Snape if you like."

And he dismissed her. Just like that. Oh, how she loathed him.

"I hate you, Malfoy."

"It's mutual, Granger"

Draco felt he was good at this. The whole 'Granger' thing, especially as he did not hate her. Not really. He could never hate her if he tried. He was doing it to protect her, the whole façade. He was doing it because his father would stop at no limits to ensure that Draco did not associate with muggleborns. Draco hardly ever meant what he said to Hermione Granger.

But she didn't know that.

A/N Please review. It was because of you guys that I wrote this chapter, and I will continue this story for you. And for Harry, whom I love more than Draco. But Draco makes better fanfiction ;)

Love and Hugs,

DracozMudblood


	3. The Bickering

It was still Potions

**Disclaimer:** Harry PotterNot Mine. Get on with it.

**A/N**: Thanks to those who wanted me to continue this story. I'm guessing it will be pretty long, now. And you won't be rid of me just yet. Here's the third chapter…I hope you like it! Once again, if something is in **BOLD **and is UNDERLINED, it means beginning of new part. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**It** was still Potions. Draco and Hermione had finished early and Professor. Snape had asked them to read from their text book. However, some of Blaise's vomit had dried up on the cover of Hermione's book. She was too disgusted to prod her wand anywhere near it, so the cleaning charm was not performed. As a result, Hermione and Draco were forced to share a text book.

For once, Draco didn't seem at all bothered. In fact, he was rather enjoying himself.

"The tea leaves, once added, react with the salamander blood, to form a bluish hue. Stir three times clockwise and four times anti-clockwise. Repeat procedure till the blue color of the potion becomes purple. Then add­­­ the…"Draco recited sagely.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Would it be possible for you to shut up?"

"No, it wouldn't."

Hermione groaned.

"Granger, I happen to be studying. I thought you approved of that."

"I would, if you were doing it about five meters away from me"

"Don't lie. You adore my company."

"Yeah, you wish," said Hermione bitingly. But she was flushed. What was wrong with him?

Draco himself was convinced he was losing his mind. He hadn't spoken to her in a long time, but that was no excuse to act _nice_. Okay, so he wasn't exactly being saintly. But he wasn't outright insulting her, anymore. That just wasn't right.

Okay, time for completely evil Draco to reappear.

"Go away, mudblood. I despise you."

"I hate you, too, Malfoy," replied Hermione smoothly.

He was almost thrown off. She was the only one who acted as though she didn't care when he insulted her blood heritage.

Most others just burst into tears.

"Mudblood, watch it. And you can have the book all to yourself now, seeing as Snape is a little preoccupied right now, and won't notice me not reading it…"

He was looking at Snape, who was failing in his attempt of vanquishing the thick smoke now emitting from Neville and Daphne's cauldron.

"Please, mudbreath. You know just as well as I do that Snape wouldn't care if you decided to do a strip tease in the middle of the classroom," said Hermione, referring to Snape's partiality toward the Slytherins.

"True. But just to make sure, d'you think I try it?"

"Let me think," said Hermione and stroked her chin as though in deep thought, "No."

"I'm hurt, Granger."

"Good."

And before he could say another word, the deafeningly loud bell rang, and Hermione stood up, gathered her things and walked out, satisfied.

**A** smile was playing on her lips as she exited the potions dungeon.

"Hey, baby. How was Potions? Did Snape give you a hard time?"

It was Michael.

"No, Michael"

"Are you sure?"

He put on his over concerned face again and Hermione groaned inwardly.

"Yes, Michael"

"Okay…So what do you have _now_?"

"Divination."

"So, I'll pick you up after?"

"Sure. Whatever you want…"

He grinned, then flashed a wink at her and walked away.

Honestly, what was the matter with that boy? Did he have to pick her up after _every _lesson? What did he think she was, a toddler?

No, she reminded herself. She was his girlfriend.

And she walked, quite depressed, to Divination.

**Draco** was infuriated when he left the dungeons. He had not only been unforgivably normal to Hermione, but he had also let her have the last word.

He went, angry with himself, to Divination, which unfortunately was another class taken together by Gryffindors and Slytherins.

He was walking along the corridor when he heard Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw, speaking at the turning.

"So, I'll pick you up after?" he was saying.

"Sure. Whatever you want…"

That had to be Hermione.

He turned into the hallway just in time to see Michael wink at her as Hermione smiled weakly at him.

Draco wanted to gag.

Hermione had not seen Draco and was already walking away when he called out her name.

"Hey! Mudblood!"

Okay, not her name. It didn't matter. The score had to be settled.

"What?"

She was put off by his sudden appearance, and still looked a little disgusted with her boyfriend.

"Who was that guy?"

Draco knew Hermione was dating Michael. He was only pretending. His father had forbidden him from seeing or being friends with Hermione, but he still liked to know what went on in her life.

"Who? Michael?"

"The one you were just talking to…"

"Yeah, that's him."

"So, are you going out with him now?"

"Have been for quite a while, now. But what do you care?" she asked scathingly.

"You're right. I don't," he paused, thinking of the best way to strike, "But just out of curiosity, does he pick you up after every class?"

Of course he did. Draco saw them together in corridors a lot more than he'd have liked to.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?"

She seemed to realize what she had said and stumbled.

"No, what I meant was…He really…He's great!" she said, looking flustered.

Draco smirked.

"Not from where I'm looking."

And he left her there as he made his way to the ladder that led to Professor. Trelawney's classroom.

**Hermione** stared after him and then sighed in defeat, following him. She didn't bother with a retort. She knew Draco was right. She didn't know why she still dated Michael, anyway. He was just not the right guy for her. She'd known that for a long time, now. Michael was perfect. He bought her flowers occasionally. He treated her to romantic dinners for dates. He acted like he loved her and he never failed to check on how she was.

Hermione could just hear him.

"_Are you okay, 'Mione? Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No, God damn it. I _don't_ want to TALK ABOUT IT!" she said out loud. Students turned to stare at her and Hermione continued walking, quite embarrassed.

After what felt like an hour, she reached the ladder and climbed up it, still flushed.

She heaved herself up on to the wooden floor as she breathed in the heavily scented fumes. Hermione looked up and immediately saw Draco. He was comfortably stretched out on a bean bag and he was sneering. It took Hermione a moment to realize that the sneer was directed at her. She couldn't seem to hear any voices around her anymore.

She stared as he patted his knee in indication that she should go sit on it.

Hermione blinked. Draco smirked. Hermione glared.

And then she went and found herself a seat between Harry and Ron. They were both looking at her awkwardly. She wondered why.

Hermione regained her composure and tried to listen to Trelawney.

"…And now that Miss. Granger has managed to find a seat after staring off into space in Mr. Malfoy's general direction and _blocking the entrance_, may we begin with today's lesson? All of you gaze deeply into the mystic orbs laid before…"

She found out why.

She sunk deeper into her puffy armchair as the pink tinge returned to her cheeks.

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N:** And cut! Er, sorry. More soon, as I'm having holidays. Please encourage this new found need for writing of mine, with long, detailed reviews. Thanks, I love you guys!


	4. The Remembering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Joanne K. Rowling does. That apart, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter. 4**

"**So**, what d'you reckon is in my future?" Harry was saying dully, as Hermione pondered over her most recent embarrassment.

"Let me have a look," said Ron and grabbed the orb. He peered into it as though he knew what he was doing.

Harry looked at Hermione pointedly and she felt the sudden urge to laugh.

"Hmm…" said Ron thoughtfully, "I think I see something."

Hermione giggled. Harry shushed her.

"What do you see, Ron?"

"I think…it's an overlarge head…"

Hermione stuffed her hand into her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. In truth, Ron was simply describing the person on the other side of the transparent ball… just as he had during his O.W.L examination.

In this case, it was Professor. Trelawney.

"Ron…" started Harry weakly but stopped as he looked at his teacher, who was narrowing her eyes dangerously.

The whole class was now silent, except for Crabbe and Goyle who were guffawing loudly. No one paid them any attention as they all watched the scene apprehensively. Ron blundered on.

"No, it's a bat…Yeah, definitely a bat. Wow, it's big. I've never seen anything like it."

He was so completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

Hermione had broken into a fit of silent laughter. Draco caught her eye and grinned maliciously. She stopped laughing and scowled.

"Ron, stop," said Hermione gently.

"Hermione, please… I think I'm really seeing something! You should see this… God, it's the ugliest thing I've ever…" and he looked up from the crystal sphere, trailing off.

He blinked and stared around and then looked at his teacher. A look of utter horror graced his features. The class had now burst into peels of laughter.

"Not _again_…"

"Yes, Weasley… And I am most interested to note that you consider my appearance…" the old fraud shuddered and said, "_bat-like. _I don't think it's necessary to add that I foresee a week's detention in your near future. We will discuss this later. If everyone will please, return to their orbs now…"

And the class turned back to their crystals. Parvati turned around to give Ron a sympathetic glance before rejoining her friend in their deep discussion.

Some of the colour returned to Ron's cheeks as he put on a brave face and bore all of Harry and Hermione's teasing. The class went smoothly after that.

Finally, the bell rang for their free period and Hermione, Harry and Ron headed out and down the ladder.

Hermione's feet had barely touched the ground when she heard a self-satisfied voice.

"Weasel can't go a single class without messing up. Oh, I get that you do it in Potions. That can get hard for the _less loaded_ brains, such as yours. But _Divination_? All that you have to do is stare at the ball. But obviously, that's too much for you to handle,"' he ended, as if giving up, but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh, we know _your_ brains are loaded," said Hermione, "Too bad it's with shit."

Harry and Ron laughed. Draco sneered.

"I'm disappointed with you, Granger. Never knew you'd resort to dirty talk."

"No? I do it to try and dumb it down for you. But you're right. I shouldn't come down to your level."

"_My_ level? I'm the one risking my reputation as I talk to you. It is me, Granger, and not you, that is of higher level, socially, and otherwise."

Ron growled but did not move. He knew that whatever he did would not affect Malfoy more than Hermione's words.

But when she spoke, she sounded tired.

"I've heard too many times about your social status, Malfoy. I know it matters more to you than anything. You and your _pure_ blood… I just don't care about you, or anything you've got to say. So I'm going to save us both some time, and cut this short."

And with that she turned and walked away steadily. Ron followed her, pausing only to give Draco a scathing look, and a rude hand gesture.

Harry looked at Draco's face, which had been momentarily confused. Harry thought he'd seen a flicker of hurt behind those eyes…

Draco had been watching Hermione walk away but suddenly looked at Harry.

"What are you looking at, Potty?"

Harry snorted at his lame attempt to mock him and ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron, leaving Draco looking more disarmed than ever.

"HEY! Wait up!" Harry yelled as he ran down the corridor.

He caught up with them, took a moment to catch his breath and then looked up to face Hermione. She was doing a good job of looking fine, but Harry knew her all too well. He saw the same hurt in her eyes that he had seen in Malfoy's.

"Let's go. We should spend free period studying," said Hermione firmly and Harry understood that he should not talk about what had just taken place.

"Hermione, are you completely mental? I'm going to go flying. Are you coming, Harry?"

"What? No…I think I'll finish that essay…"

"_What_ essay?"

"Isn't there an essay we're supposed to be doing?"

"I don't think so…" said Ron evenly.

"Of course, there is," said Hermione exasperatedly, "The one Snape is going to set us next week."

Ron looked at her, bewildered and he chose not to ask as he went to get his broom.

Harry did not know why he had declined Ron's offer. He just felt like he had to talk to Hermione. This was not the first time Harry had detected something between Malfoy and Hermione. They had been at Hogwarts for six years and Harry and Draco had hated each other for all six of them. Every time they had a verbal battle, he found that Draco focussed on attacking Hermione.

Initially, he had thought it was because of Hermione's blood but later, he began to suspect that there was more to it. Surely, only Hermione's heritage could not make Malfoy hate her _that_ much?

There were handfuls of mudbloods at Hogwarts. So, why did Malfoy only target Hermione? In their third year, Harry was sure that Draco and Hermione had a past of some kind…But he still never spoke to Hermione about it. Now, his doubts were rekindled after this latest incident. He decided to talk to her about it…when Ron wasn't around.

And here was the perfect opportunity.

**Draco** had been a little shaken since what happened in Divination. He and Hermione bickered all the time but what had happened now, was different. She had been too close to bringing up what they had both decided not to ever speak of. It was their unspoken agreement.

And it brought back memories. He had just been standing there, and as she turned her back on him he remembered things…Things that had taken place much before Hogwarts. When he was an innocent boy who knew how to love and she was his only friend in the world.

It would never be that way again. It could never be the same as it was before, for the new Draco had responsibilities and was, supposedly, devoid of emotion. He was not allowed to feel or to have true friends. Because true friends were chosen from the heart and not according to blood as his parents believed, thought Draco bitterly. He could never lead a normal life. He would never _really_ be happy.

But even if now he were allowed to feel and have the freedom to do anything he wanted to, he would not be happy, for Hermione Granger would not be a part of his life.

**A/N** Done! Was it too short? Do you people think it's shaping up nicely? Tell me everything! Just review okay? This is my quickest update yet and I don't intend to let it go unnoticed…

Love you,

DracozMudblood.


	5. The Confession

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** Sure, I _want _Harry Potter. But I can't have it.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry, another short chapter, just over 1000 words, I'm afraid. I was going to write more. Really! But _someone_ was badgering me to post it. Cough Kanika Cough.

**Once** he and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room, Harry got to business. He had never been good at confrontations, but he tried all the same.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Now, Harry? Could it wait until after I finish reading this chapter?"

"No. I think it might be important."

Hermione sighed in resignation and turned to face Harry. She offered no encouragement so Harry asked, "Do you and Malfoy…know each other?"

Looking bewildered Hermione answered, "Of course we do! Where have you been all these years we've hated each other, Harry?"

"No, apart from that."

She was looking at him funny now. Great, thought Harry, he was making her fear for his sanity.

He decided to change tactics.

"Look, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about but, the three of us and Malfoy…we've never got on well," he said a she nodded, wondering where this was going, although she had a hunch.

"Harry, why would I pretend not to know about that? And what are you getting at?"

"No I meant, haven't you noticed how he hates _you_ in particular? He hates me because I'm the _boy who lived_," said Harry bitterly, "And he hates Ron because well…He's a Weasley, I guess. Not to mention, my best friend. But you…I mean, sure he knows we're friends but it seems more personal somehow, the way he's always attacking you. When we argue, you're always the one he saves the worst insults for. You haven't _done_ anything to him! Why, Hermione…?"

He fell silent and she turned away from him. She was hiding something.

"It's because I'm the mudblood, Harry," she whispered. But her voice sounded weak, even to her own ears.

"No, it isn't. There are loads of muggleborns in Gryffindor alone, so why you?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. Hermione knew why, but what could she tell this boy, with whom she had pretended to hate Draco for all these years?

_Pretended_, she considered the word. No, she hated him. And that was that.

"Hermione," said Harry gently, catching her off guard, "You can tell me whatever it is. You know that don't you?"

She looked back to Harry and saw the concern on his face. He really wanted to know.

She thought of Draco and what had happened that day. How close had she been to speaking again of their past? Too close.

Hermione couldn't hold it back any longer. She collapsed into her friend's arms and cried her heart out for the first time since her first year, for the boy she was supposed to have forgotten.

Then, she told Harry everything.

**Draco** was alone in his room. Well, that was hardly unusual. He was vastly known and quite popular. He was a prefect and the Slytherin team's Seaker, after all. But he rather liked being alone. It gave him time to think.

He was bent over his charms book, giving the outward appearance of reading, but really not taking in a word.

Suddenly, he heard a tap and looked outside his window. An old barn owl was perched on his sill. He went to it and brought it in, untying the letter it was carrying. The aging owl sat curiously on his desk as Draco opened the scroll to read its contents:

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord is recruiting once again. As I am sure you were aware, last year you declined the offer of joining the Death Eaters and thoroughly disgraced me. Do so again, and you will be punished. It is a privilege to be on equal terms with the Death Eaters. We, who have served the Lord so faithfully all these years, are most trusted. The Malfoys, son, are one of these trusted families. _

_Do not again taint our name. Because if you do, I won't hesitate as I did last time, and I will readily hand you over to the Dark Lord. You would then suffer whichever fate my Lord wished to bestow upon you._

_Do not disappoint me, Draco. I await your response. The initiation ceremony is on the 13__th__ of July. Be there. _

_Lucius_

Draco grimaced and glanced at the calendar. It was the third of July. He had ten days.

**Harry** had held Hermione for the entirety of her story. She had been speaking evenly and almost nostalgically as she described to him Draco's letters. But when she came to the part where he stopped replying to her, her voice became strained and he could see the effort it took with each word she spoke.

"Its okay, Hermione, It's all over now," he comforted her.

Harry thought that that was all there was but Hermione went on. Now that she had started, she couldn't stop. It had been so many years and yet she had not once spoken of this to anyone.

She described how she had met Draco in Diagon Alley, and how he had confirmed her worst fears. That he no longer cared for her.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

How naïve she had been. How had she thought he would come back to her? And the first time he insulted her with that fowl word came back to her mind clearly, as the memory pierced her heart like shards of glass.

"_I hate you, mudblood."_

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. He was furious.

"Please…" said Hermione, not sure what she was asking of him.

He seemed to understand, though. He gently took off his arm from around her shoulder and stood up.

"I have to go," said Harry.

"Where?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"I have to kill Malfoy," said Harry, his voice calm but Hermione felt his anger.

"No, Harry. You can't."

"Why not?"

"Please, Harry. I've gone years this way. If you hurt him it will only make everything worse. What I have to do," Hermione said, "is forget about him."

"You've had enough time for that," said Harry but he sat back down and draped his arm once again over her shoulders. If Hermione didn't want him to go after Draco, then he wouldn't. Not then, anyway.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

And it was then, that Ron walked in.

**A/N** Are you bored with this story? Be honest, now. Although whether or not you are, I fully intend to finish it!

Love, Kisses, Hugs, Smooches, Kicks, Pinches;

DracozMudblood.


	6. The Murder

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **Harry is mine! Draco is mine! They're allll mine!! Muahahahahahaha…!

**JKR**: Um no, they're mine.

**Me:** Really? Oh, okay then.

**A/N: **I was feeling guilty for the short chapter I wrote yesterday. So I went ahead and wrote the next one. It's about 1300 words…Enjoy…!

……………………………………………..

**Draco** had almost lost all hope. He had ten days for the Death Eater meeting, during which he would be branded with the dark mark.

Last year, he had been requested to join. He had been asked. So, he had promptly declined, much to his father's displeasure. This year was different. He had been ordered to be there, and if he was not, a fate far worse than death awaited him: torture at the hands of Voldemort.

Draco had gotten into the habit of calling him Voldemort in his head. Why should he ever say the Dark Lord?

That was for Death Eaters. Draco was not a Death Eater.

But would he have to become one? He lay on his bed, and thought of Lucius.

"_You cannot allow muggles and mudbloods to become your weakness, Draco,"_ the old fool had said.

"_She is not my weakness,"_ Draco had replied defiantly.

For a moment, Draco forgot why he was doing this. Why had he been acting this way all these years? Oh yes, because his father had threatened to kill Hermione, if he did not.

"_You, and she will suffer the consequences."_

Not unless Draco made him suffer first. Draco closed his eyes. Why had he not thought of this before?

He had been so innocent, so young. His mother had taught him to respect and obey his father. But Draco had slowly understood that Lucius wanted Draco to become something he didn't want to be. But this traitorous thought had never occurred to him before.

And as he lay there, the more he thought about it, the more the idea ate away at him.

He would kill his father.

……………………………………………..

**Ron** walked in, not noticing anything at first, but when he looked up, he knew something was wrong.

Hermione's face was tear-streaked and Harry still had his arm around her. The two of them looked at Ron, waiting for what would inevitably come.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer, he turned to Harry, who shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"It doesn't matter, Ron. It's over."

And she stood up and walked out, without another word.

"Why was she so upset?" Ron demanded of Harry.

"It's really her business, Ron," said Harry quietly; thinking privately that the last person Hermione would tell about her past with Draco was Ron.

……………………………………………..

**When** Hermione walked out of the common room, she still bore signs of having cried. She was trying to make herself look more presentable, when she ran into the person she least wanted to see.

It was Michael again.

"Hermione, hey! I was just coming for you…I didn't see you outside Divination so I thought something was wrong. Here, I brought you this," he thrust out a bouquet of red roses.

She stared at him, not really taking in what he was saying.

"Hermione…These are for you."

She took the flowers wordlessly, barely looking at them.

"So do you want to go out later? C'mon, you can skip your next lesson. I'll show you a good time," he winked roguishly.

He didn't know her at all, she realized suddenly. Here was her boyfriend of almost a whole year, asking her to skip a lesson with him. She had a sudden urge to break something.

"I can't," she said and not bothering with an explanation, she walked away from him, leaving Michael looking confused and hurt. He didn't follow her.

_It was ironic_, Hermione thought as she held the too large bouquet of roses in her arms, _that_ _the one time she really was sad and needed comforting, Michael hadn't noticed at all._

……………………………………………..

**Draco** finally opened his eyes, still feeling groggy. He had fallen asleep, he realized. He thought back to the last thing to cross his mind. He had made up his mind to kill his father. And so he started the process. How would he go about it?

He kept losing focus. His sleepiness had not worn off completely. He looked outside and jumped with a start. Had he missed lunch? No, he couldn't have. He decided to take a walk outside, mainly to get his thoughts together and to begin plotting. He pocketed his father's letter and took off.

He had left the dungeon, and was lost in his own world, when he banged straight into a giant bouquet of roses.

The roses groaned.

There was something seriously wrong with that phrase. He looked down to the flowers and noticed the person behind them. It was Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…I can't see with the bouquet…" she trailed off as she looked up to see his face.

"Oh, it's you."

Draco had to grin at that.

Wait, he couldn't grin! His smile faltered. Oh no, he could. He could do any damn thing he wanted to. Because he was going to murder Lucius. He fixed the smile back on his face and looked into Hermione's eyes.

She had looked at him, stone-faced, but now she simply looked bewildered.

"Don't sound so happy, I might think you're over eager," he said, his eyebrows raised. Heck, he could be decent. His father was the only thing keeping him back. And soon, that would be taken care of.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she mumbled.

"Why, though? You know you love to hear me speak."

"I'd love you more if you left me alone," she snarled.

"Well, then, anything to make you love me," he said, surprising her, as he retreated.

He was surprised with _himself._ He had tried to be decent, and had ended up flirting.

He backed up against the wall, and she turned away, looking confused.

She had already started walking away, when he yelled after her, "What's with the garden? …A gift for Michael darling?"

"No," she said over her shoulder, "…A gift _from_ Michael darling."

……………………………………………..

**Lucius** Malfoy was alone in his study, pondering over a document from the Ministry. It was quiet, and very late at night.

He sighed as he signed another sheet of paper. And then he heard something. A distant murmur and a low, yet distinct male voice…

Someone was outside the door to his study, realized Lucius.

With a bang, the door swung open, revealing two tall and burly men. Lucius recognized them as Death Eaters.

"Hello, Lucius," said one.

"Why are you here?" said Lucius, suspiciously.

"The Dark Lord has sent us to take care of some _business_…"said the second Death Eater. His companion cackled.

"Well, why did you not simply apparate in?" asked Lucius.

"That would be an invasion of your privacy, my dear Lucius."

"Breaking my door open is hardly any different…"

"Details, details," said the intruder, "Can we just get this done with?"

The Death Eaters nodded in silent agreement and slowly turned their wands on Lucius Malfoy, who stood up, wide-eyed with fear. He was wandless and defenceless.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance.

"_Avada Kedavra_," cried two voices.

A flash of green and Lucius fell to the ground, the life wiped away from his body.

……………………………………………..

**A/N** Wow. I don't know what that was. Either it was really good, or really bad. Anyway, Lucius is dead. La di da… However will Draco react? Won't he need a friend to cope…? Maybe we can arrange something… Love,

DracozMudblood.

P.S. Just because I didn't say so, doesn't mean you don't have to review, okay?


	7. The Thinking

**A/N: **Hmm…I rather like this chapter. Kind of…Well, you decide.

**Disclaimer: **I love Harry Potter. I worship it, and live by it as though it were my Bible. Sad thing is, I do not _own_ it.

………………………………………….

**After** his brief encounter with Hermione, Draco continued his walk, all the while thinking. He wondered why Hermione had been crying. He had seen the remnants of tears on her cheeks, but had not asked her why, doubting very much that she would tell him. She had distracted him, he realized. What had he been thinking about before?

Oh yes, he remembered, he was going to kill his dear _father._

No, he altered his thought. He would kill _Lucius_…How could he think of murdering his _own father_? He decided to think of it as murdering a man whom he had grown to hate, whose name was Lucius Malfoy. Never would the word father cross his mind again.

He stopped in his tracks as his mothers voice broke out, interrupting his thoughts.

"_Your father does love you, Draco."_

He snorted out loud, and a passing Hufflepuff girl stared at him. Draco sneered at her and she scurried away.

"_He loves you, Draco. He has forgotten how to show that he does, because of...his work. I am sure one day he will regret that and he will let you know how much he loves and needs you…Both of us…"_

And Narcissa's words were then replaced by the sound of her heavy sobs.

Draco shuddered and pushed the memory away. He hated it when his mother cried.

But he wondered now, was there an inkling of truth in his her words? Never, he scoffed at himself…How preposterous.

He went back to his original idea: to kill his father. No, he corrected himself hastily, to kill Lucius. Somehow, it didn't have the same appeal as it had had before. Was it because of his mother? Was he simply too weak to carry out the entire thing?

He swore loudly, angry at himself.

"Draco?"

He turned around swiftly at the sound of his name.

It was Blaise Zabini, looking a little alarmed when he saw Draco's furious expression.

"It's just me…Where the hell have you been?"

"What's it to you?" Draco snapped.

"Mate, you've missed two classes. I just wondered…"

"I've been walking. Go back to wherever you came from." said Draco quickly, not wanting Blaise to ask any more.

The other boy understood and nodded. He was just leaving, when a third person arrived.

Hermione Granger reached the boys, panting, and quite pink in the face. She paused to catch her breath, and Draco noticed she still had the roses with her. Why would she want to carry the bloody thing around?

"Draco…" she began

"What is it, mudblood?" Blaise said.

Hermione glared at him while Draco said, "She has something to say, Blaise. Let her."

He spoke calmly but Hermione picked up on the threat hidden in his tones.

The Italian boy nodded again and left the two alone.

"Draco, Professor. Dumbledore wants to see you. It is quite urgent. He told me to bring you up there…"she said, still quite tired from her sprint to reach Draco, and that had taken quite an effort, what with holding the heavy flowers.

Draco agreed to go, and Hermione went with him.

"When did you see Dumbledore?" asked Draco, just to keep the conversation flowing.

"Oh, just after I saw you…I didn't really have time to get rid of these…" she pointed to the flowers apologetically.

He didn't see why she thought that should bother him, but accepted it anyway.

"Why would you want to _get rid of_ something Michael gave you?" he asked instead.

"Well, it's very large in case you haven't noticed," said Hermione sourly. Draco rolled his eyes, but she continued, "So, it's quite heavy to carry around like this…"

The side of him that was a gentleman took over as Draco took the flowers from her. It _was _quite heavy. And coming from Draco, who was rather strong, that was something.

"What did you just do?" asked Hermione, looking at him strangely.

"I took this awful, heavy, out of control jungle from your arms," said Draco smoothly, "You must be relieved. This thing is unbearable to carry."

"Who said chivalry was dead?" said Hermione, for lack of other things to say.

"Who, indeed?" agreed Draco.

By this time they had reached Dumbledore's wing. Hermione muttered the password, and the two were let in.

Their Headmaster had been waiting. He turned around, and eyed them from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, you needn't have come along. I simply requested you to send Mr. Malfoy, here. This is regarding a personal matter, you see…" said Dumbledore, gesturing towards the doors as a polite indication that she should leave.

Hermione blushed. Of course, the old teacher had never said she had to come too! She cursed herself for stupidity and almost got up to leave, when Draco spoke.

"Oh, I don't care if she stays, Professor."

Hermione got up to leave anyway, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"In that case, Miss. Granger, stay. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy will need a friend to be there for him, after he hears what I am about to say."

Once, Hermione had been his friend. But that was a long time ago. They both knew they were thinking the same thing as Hermione sat back down.

"Mr. Malfoy…I don't know quite how to say this but…" the old man started.

Draco was impatient. What was it that he had to say? Why wouldn't he just spit it out?!

Perhaps Dumbledore had seen Draco's frustrated expression because he then said gently, "Your father was murdered, Draco. He was found dead in his study…Your mother found him."

Draco felt as though Dumbledore had slapped him. He suddenly didn't have any feeling in his body, and yet so many emotions running through his veins. He couldn't think. He couldn't form words. He simply stared at his headmaster, who was still speaking.

Draco forced himself to pay attention, but it was difficult. He felt as though he had been thrust into a different world.

"…to pay respects…You will, of course be excused from all classes for a few days to be allowed to mourn the loss…You have my deepest condolences, Draco," Dumbledore finished, looking truly distressed.

_To mourn the loss…_

The phrase came out of Dumbledore's mouth, and hung in the air.

Draco stood up suddenly; hardly aware of what he was doing, saying. He walked out of his teacher's office, as though in a daze.

Hermione watched him go, half wanting to follow him. The other half of her felt as though she would be interrupting something private…

Dumbledore smiled sadly and made up her mind for her, "Go after him, Miss. Granger."

And so she did.

………………………………………….

**Lord** Voldemort was addressing his Death Eaters.

"Have you done it?" he asked a hooded figure.

"Yes, my Lord," said the male.

He looked satisfied, and the circle of Death Eaters around him relaxed visibly.

"My Lord…If I may…" a hooded figure with a female voice began.

The Dark Lord eyed her dangerously and asked her query for her.

"You wish to know why I wanted dear Lucius _dead, _Bellatrix…" 

She held her breath, petrified and marvelling at her own daring.

"You have a lot to learn, then…Are you not aware that the Death Eater initiation is coming closer as we speak?"

The Death Eaters nodded and some of them roared jubilantly. The noise created was loud, and yet Voldemort ended it with one soft word uttered by him.

"Enough."

Silence reigned once more, and Lord Voldemort continued.

"I know that many of your sons and daughters will be joining us in our _cause_. But I was painfully aware that a certain Draco Malfoy was planning once again to _decline_ our generous offer to be among my followers…"

Many of the faces of the Death Eaters showed indignation and shock. Did the young boy not know what their Lord could do to him if he refused?

"I have long decided that I want this particular boy to be on our side, and not the opposing one. He is of value…" he started and ended abruptly, changing course, "You see, I wanted to murder Lucius, and make _sure_ that he knows it was us who did it…He will come to avenge his father's death, I am positive. And then he will be Imperiused, and under _my_ control."

He ended his explanation, and looked around for any objections. There were none.

And so began the wait, for Draco Malfoy.

………………………………………….

**A/N** Did you like? Did you hate?

Oh my god, I checked my hits for this story today and there were so many! Tell me darlings, if there are so many hits, then why such less reviews?

Well, you people who haven't been reviewing just think about that…Sniffs.

Love You!

DracozMudblood.


	8. The Comforting

**A/N **I just read an extremely long story novel length…And you won't believe this, it was completed in two days! Not only that, but it was a very good read! So I felt all ashamed of myself for thinking I'm great if I put up two chapters a day…And decided to write another, nice, long chapter By my standards, anyway. You must understand though, that I don't keep you waiting because I _like to_. I just don't have enough time...

**Disclaimer **If you're actually reading this, well, in case you haven't picked up on it the first seven chapters, I do not own Harry Potter. I am actually just a bored fan, paving her way through her summer holidays.

………………………

**Draco** was taking long strides down the corridor when Hermione found him.

"Draco, wait!" she cried after him.

He stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. She caught up with him quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you… need to talk about it?" she said and immediately felt disgusted with her approach. She sounded like _Michael._

He said nothing.

"Or if you don't…well, I'm really sorry…I'll just…go," she murmured and turned away to leave. He grabbed her hand before she could take another step.

"Stay here," he said.

Hermione nodded and led them both into an empty classroom. Draco sat down, staring fixedly at the floor.

There was an awkward silence which Hermione broke by saying, "Did you…know him very well?"

She felt stupid. Of course he did. Lucius was his _father._

He nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"He…I…" he began, straining to speak. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to tell her everything…All about Lucius, and what Draco had been so close to wanting to do.

She did not prompt him, not wanting to force him into telling her.

"Hermione…I hated him," he said. She was confused but did not let on. She took his hand in hers, encouraging him.

"I have for most of my life…He is the reason I am like this now. I can't associate with the people I want to…I can't do anything that he doesn't approve of…" he said, distraught, "The reason I am so affected by his death…," he took a deep breath, "…is because I was going to kill him myself."

"What…? You didn't…" she said, her eyes wide. Had Draco murdered Lucius Malfoy?

He shook his head quickly, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"The thing is, at the very last moment…when I had decided I was _going_ to do it…I was going to kill the man who had always dominated my life…I lost my nerve. I became weak," said Draco, his face white.

Hermione became angry, but not at Draco, at his father. What kind of man had he been to teach his son that killing meant you were strong, and not doing so made you weak?

"Stop," she said, and he finally looked up.

"What are you _saying_? You are not weak, Draco. You are strong, to resist the temptation to kill him, after everything he's done," she said fiercely. His brows furrowed, considering her.

She continued, "You are stronger than him, because you did _not_ end a life, no matter which life is in question. You are not a killer, Draco," she said softly, "And anyway, no one could kill their own _father_…"

Amazingly, he drew comfort from her words and put one arm around her. She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed into his firm chest.

"Professor Dumbledore said something about a funeral…Will you go?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said, without thinking. He would need to be there for his mother.

"And, Draco?"

"What?"

"Do you know who really killed him?"

"No…Didn't Dumbledore mention…?"

"No."

"Then," said Draco, his eyes darkening, "It would have been the Death Eaters…"

"How do you know? I'm sorry, but I know that your father is a Death Eater," she paused, studying his face. It remained expressionless, "Why would they kill one amongst their own?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Voldemort works in mysterious ways…He strikes when it is least expected," he replied hoarsely.

Hermione stared.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You said his name…"

"So?"

"I thought only Harry and members of the Order said his name…"

"You were wrong," he said simply.

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

He started to answer that he wasn't, but remembered the letter that was in his pocket at that very moment. Well, he wasn't one _yet_…

"I am not a Death Eater," he said carefully.

"But you will have to become one won't you?" she asked shrewdly.

He chose not to answer, but tightened his hold on her. It was then that they heard a cough to their left.

Draco became alert and looked around sharply. Someone was watching them. He signalled to Hermione to be quiet and she nodded apprehensively.

They both made their way, silently as possible, to the place from where the sound had come from. They heard another cough, and someone cursing. Whoever was there noisily started running away. Draco abandoned all quietness and ran to the turning.

The corridor was deserted. He had been too late.

Hermione sighed, "You don't think they heard anything, do you?"

"Honestly? I'm more worried about what they saw," he said without thinking, referring to the way he had had her in his arms a moment ago.

She looked hurt for a second but then said coldly, "Of course…Wouldn't want to be seen with a mudblood now, would you?"

Draco was confused. "No, that's not what I meant, I­…"

"Save it, please," she said, in the same emotionless tone, and turned her back on him.

For the second time that day he pulled her back towards him, as she struggled to be freed from his grasp.

"Hermione, just listen to me, please. I couldn't tell you this earlier because of my father. I never meant _anything_ I've said to you for the past six years. It was all in pretence, just to satisfy Lucius. I want you to know this," he stopped, and then said, "_Now_, you can go."

She didn't move by an inch.

"You stopped writing to me because…"

"Because of Lucius," he confirmed.

"And he would have killed you otherwise?" she asked, her expression softening.

"No, he would have killed _you, _frankly."

"Let me get this straight…You were an arse to me all these years, because you were _protecting_ me?"

"Well, when you put it like that," he said, a smirk forming on his face, "It makes me sound like quite the hero, doesn't it?"

She did not reply, her lips parted in shock. She felt suddenly light headed. Everything he had said that had ever caused her pain was all a _lie._ He had done it all for _her._

Hermione suddenly became aware that she was staring at him like a goldfish, and shook her head, clearing it. He was looking at her, quite amused.

She had nothing to say to him, and so she jumped on him, like an animal, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco laughed in surprise and hugged her back.

At that moment, they were both too happy to notice the letter in Draco's pocket slip out and fall on the floor.

Later, after Draco left, Hermione noticed it and picked it up, pocketing the folded piece of paper. She did not read it, and assuming it was Draco's, reminded herself to return it to him when next she saw him.

………………………

**The** next morning, Hermione awoke early, having had a good night's sleep.

"Wake _up_, Lavender," she said loudly, as the other girl in the bed next to her stirred, muttering incoherently.

"Parvati?" she tried the girl on her other side. Her sleeping form did not move.

"Parvati…" said Hermione deviously, "Ronald is outside. He's waiting for you..._with flowers_."

Parvati's eyes flickered. "I'm dreaming," she said sleepily.

"No, I assure you, you are not. But I'll be sure to let Ron know that you dream of him, anyway…"

Parvati jumped up, all desire to sleep vanished. She walked over to Hermione's bed, as though in a trance.

Hermione snickered, and pinched her.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Parvati said, rubbing the bruise.

"Now you know you're not dreaming!"

"Shut up…" she said, "Is Ron really waiting for me outside?"

"Well…no," said Hermione truthfully, smiling as a glum look settled on Parvati's pretty features.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted you to wake up."

The Indian girl went back to her bed side and checked her watch, "It's six thirty!"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"Hermione, what is _wrong_ with you? Go back to sleep," she groaned, disappearing under her covers once more.

Hermione sighed and gave up. She browsed through her collection of books in between which she had safely placed Draco's letter, selected an interesting novel and made herself comfortable for a good, long read.

An hour and a half later, all the Gryffindor girls were up, and Hermione joined them on their way down for breakfast.

She smiled when she saw Harry and Ron, and went to take her seat next to them.

"Morning, Hermione," said Harry pleasantly.

Ron only nodded, busily guzzling down pumpkin juice.

She was serving herself some fruit when the doors to Great Hall burst open and Michael Corner came walking through, a very angry expression on his face.

Hermione stared at him, transfixed as he made his way over to her.

He reached her and looked her hard in the eye. Harry and Ron abandoned their food and looked at him menacingly, to let him know that if he did anything to hurt Hermione, he would have hell to pay.

"You're seeing someone else behind my back!" he accused bluntly.

Of all the things, this was what Hermione expected least. She laughed at the ridiculousness of what he was saying.

"You think it's funny do you?" he said in a carrying voice. The other Gryffindors watched the unfolding scene in mild interest.

"Michael," Hermione began trying to reason with him, "I don't know what you're talking about so if you will just explain…"

"Oh, I'm _very_ happy to explain… I saw you with him yesterday, Hermione!" He was yelling at her now. Students from all houses were staring at them.

Through her embarrassment, Hermione realized that he must have seen her with Draco. He had been the one eavesdropping on them, and had apparently gotten the wrong idea.

A horrified expression dawned on her face, as she automatically looked for Draco, trying to catch his eye.

Michael mistook this reaction for her admittance and followed her gaze triumphantly.

"Looking for him are you? He can't help you, now, Hermione! I'm done with this; I'm breaking up with you! I can't believe you'd risk our relationship for _Draco Malfoy_."

Michael looked around at the shocked faces impressively, after making his proclamation. And almost immediately, he was met with two fists which rendered him unconscious.

………………………

**A/N **Please review…? If you think the story deserves a review from you, that is. You are such a busy and important person after all…Is it helping that I'm grovelling? No?

Well, anyway. I've also made the Ron/Parvati pairing clearer. I wanted something different for him… Harry will be with someone as well, I still haven't decided who. Also, I didn't include Voldemort in this chapter on purpose. I didn't want the story to revolve around him and his scheme and I also didn't want the romance factor to be lost. You MIGHT find out why Voldemort wants Draco Malfoy as a Death Eater in the next chapter…Key word there is MIGHT.

Tell me if I should bring old Voldy back by the next chapter, or later?? It's up to you guys!! Also, if you're going to tell me you loved it, please tell me why! Same goes for if you hated it.

As always, I love you! DracozMudblood.


	9. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: **Life's not fair. If it were, I'd own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Sorry, it's a short one! Read and review, people.

……………………………………

**Harry** and Ron were grinning at each other, satisfied that they had shut the boy up. The people around them were silent for a moment, but then came the outbursts.

"Hermione… with _Malfoy_?"

"Impossible! That Michael chap must be lying…"

"Hermione was really cheating on Michael Corner? And with a _Slytherin_, too…"

And on and on it went. Buzzing, accusatory voices wafting about her…

She made one more desperate glance towards the Slytherin table, and found him looking at her. His house members seemed bored, and were not bothering to ask Draco whether the talk was true. Apparently, the thought of Draco Malfoy with a muggleborn, and a Gryffindor at that, was just too unrealistic.

She did not say anything, just caught his eye and looked away almost immediately. Hermione stood up suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her. She walked out of the Great Hall, her head held high.

As soon as she left, the tense atmosphere relaxed a bit, and Draco thought it was safe to leave as well.

He walked calmly down the table, and out the doors, until he broke into a run.

Draco saw Hermione leaning against a wall, looking unhappy. He assumed that she was sad because of Michael breaking up with her.

"Look…" he began. He wasn't used to comforting people, "You deserve much better than _him_…"

Hermione stared at him, looking flabbergasted.

Draco decided to change tactics, "Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

"What?"

"Corner!" he exclaimed, agitated, "He ended it. That's why you stormed out, right?"

"Draco, could you _be_ any dafter?" Hermione said incredulously, "Michael broke up with me, because he thought I was seeing _you_ in secret! And now, thanks to him, so does the whole school."

"So? It isn't as if its true."

"I know. But look… he saw us yesterday, right? _He was the one eavesdropping on us._"

"I'd figured that out for myself, funnily enough," said Draco dryly.

"No! He might've heard us when… We were talking about your father. How you wanted to kill him. Draco, what if Michael _knows_?"

"He doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. He would've brought it up otherwise, when he was yelling."

"Yes, maybe," Hermione admitted, "I'm sorry. I was so worried when I realized he'd heard…He probably didn't hear anything. It was too far away and we weren't exactly shouting about it."

She sounded as though she was trying to convince herself. Draco was gratified that she had actually been so worried for him.

"No need to apologize, Granger."

"Granger?" said Hermione, her eyes narrowing.

"Old habits die hard…Hermione," he added.

"How come you were so quick to call me Hermione yesterday, then?"

"Spur of the moment thing, I guess," Draco reasoned.

Hermione nodded.

"We have potions next," Draco said vaguely.

"I know."

"Snape is going to be late. Teachers meeting…"

"Oh."

"Yeah… what are you doing? You know, since it's a free period?"

"Studying, probably…There _is_ that essay for Professor Sprout I've only done half of…"

"Want to come over to the Slytherin common room?" he asked nonchalantly.

"_What_? That's…that's…"

"The fortress of evil?" Draco supplied.

"To answer your question, no I _don't _want to come over to the Slytherin common room."

"But I have something to show you…" said Draco, his eyes twinkling.

"You can bring it here then. I'm in no hurry," said Hermione resolutely.

"Not here," Draco looked around the corridor distastefully, "We can go somewhere else."

He grabbed her hand and began walking along, but she snatched it back.

"Where to?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco sighed, knowing that she would resist him until he told her, and said, "I doubt you've been there… It's in a hallway, of sorts. You walk past it, yeah? And if you wish for a place to hide, or something, a door turns up which leads to a secret room."

"The room of requirement?" asked Hermione.

"You know about it?" Draco said, almost crestfallen.

Hermione smiled, "I do. Let's go…You can summon whatever it is you need to show me when we get there."

Draco nodded in agreement and they walked. Most of the students were still at breakfast, and so they did not have to worry about being seen.

When they walked past the general area, they wished for a place to just have some privacy, and the wooden door appeared out of nowhere.

Draco turned the knob, and held the door open.

"Ladies first," he said, as he gestured for Hermione to enter.

She grinned and went in.

Hermione wanted to sit down, and almost immediately a comfortable armchair appeared. They both tried to sit on it at the same time, which ended in Hermione sitting on Draco.

She muttered an apology, red in the face, as she got off Draco, who was smirking.

Another chair came about and she sank into it.

"So… what did you want me to see?"

He did not answer, and whispered a summoning spell.

It worked like a (no pun intended, of course) _charm _and a roll of paper came whizzing through the door.

Draco caught it in mid air, displaying his seeker skills, and passed it to Hermione.

She glanced at it and looked up at him, questioningly.

"Just read, Hermione. Do what you do best."

She ignored his jibe and unfurled the paper. It was a rather large bunch, put together quite untidily. Hermione picked up the first parchment and read through it, her eyes widening with every word.

_Draco,_

_How are you?_

_I just got back from my friend's house. It was really fun and everything, but I wanted to get home quickly so I could write to you. I haven't seen you in ages…_

_I still go to that beach, you know. How come you never go there anymore? Please come this weekend…If your parents are busy, I could ask mine to talk to them if you like. So then you could come with me… Well anyway, I got my test grades today. I got A's in everything except Physical Training… So I'm rather happy._

_Draco, why is it you don't go to school yet? I've always wondered…You know you can tell me anything._

_Write back! My mid term break is coming up, and I'll be dead bored, so I'll need letters every week!_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione finished the letter but continued to stare at it anyway. Here was proof that a nine year old Hermione had written to a nine year old Draco. She wanted to hug the letter close, for it was so precious to her. She gazed at the word, 'Love', which she had used to sign off. So naïve, and young; so careless with the use of that word…

She tore her eyes away from the paper, and found Draco looking at her intently.

"There are more," was all he said, and she nodded, before going back to the rolls of paper and pulling them out at random.

And he watched her, handling each letter with care, different emotions running across her face as she revisited her every memory with Draco. And he felt, that he could just watch her forever.

……………………………………

A/N You won't believe my stupidity, but I'd actually had this chapter finished ages ago. Only I thought I'd already put it up, but I hadn't, see? And I only just remembered!! Firstly, I'm so very sorry about my… Well, dumbness. And secondly, to make up for it, I also put up two other one shots, 'Until I Die' and 'On My Way'. I prefer 'Until I Die' but you tell me! BUT FIRST, tell me what you thought of THIS chapter because frankly, JAM is the priority here. I think its going pretty well and I really don't want to screw it up. Not now.

I didn't reveal why Voldemort wants Draco yet, but I don't know why people want to know. It's not really the most interesting aspect of this story. It will come, in time. But I don't want this to turn into an angsty, destroying Voldemort mission kind of story. Because ROMANCE is the genre here, sweet readers…

So here's the part where YOU tell me what YOU want to read. Would you like to dig deeper into Draco and Hermione's past, through the letters Draco has preserved? Or something else? Should Michael Corner make a re-appearance? Am I going too slow? Should I get a move on and have them fall in love already?

LET ME KNOW. I love you all!!

DracozMudblood.


	10. The Lost Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Well, except for the whole plot. *grins*

**A/N:** It's been ages… Most of you have probably forgotten the story and have had to go back to the start. Or you've simply abandoned it… I really am sorry I can't update sooner…

**Hermione** was still sorting through the letters, and Draco had moved his own chair closer to her, so they were reading each one together, frowning at their childishness, and laughing appreciatively when appropriate, but they both had the same warm glow burning inside them.

The content of the letters were mostly updates, innocent problems, and things like that, but soon enough, Hermione reached the last pile of letters. There were fewer here, but the letters were visibly longer, and she knew by the sight of them, that these were the ones that Draco had never replied to.

She cautiously picked one up and began to read,

_Draco,_

_How are you? I'm terribly worried. You never did reply to my last letter…_

_You know that people find me different. It's because I read a lot, more than most kids. And I actually like doing my homework. Is that so wrong? Sometimes I wish I was like the rest of them, and hated books, and watched TV all the time…_

_I know you said I was fine the way I was, but I can't bring myself to believe that. Anyway, I don't have many true friends. You're one of the few that I can trust, and so it makes me anxious when you don't write back sooner. I can't explain it. Don't think badly of me,_

_Hermione_

Hermione's hand shook slightly as she put the letter away and picked up a couple more,

_Dear Draco,_

_I wonder if you got my last three letters. Maybe they're getting lost in the mail. I don't know why… But I feel like you're getting them and just choosing not to reply. I really hope I'm wrong._

_Some strange things have been happening lately, that I need to tell you about, but something tells me you're not willing to listen anymore._

_Do I bore you? Have you found friends better than me? If that is so, then I can't blame you._

_I miss you,_

_Hermione_

And then,

_Draco,_

_You're my best friend. No one else matters to me as much as you do. I just need to know that you're okay. Please write back, and let me know how you are._

_There is a lot going on with me right now, but everything pales in comparison to the fact that I think you have forgotten me._

_Another thing is that I've been thinking about you a lot and I've realized that there are still some really important things that you haven't told me about._

_You know everything about me, and you've kept so much to yourself._

_Like, where do you live? The letters you used to send me came from the address of a "Mrs. Harris". Would that be a relative of yours?_

_And why do you not go to school yet? I have asked this before, and you never gave me a proper answer._

_There's more, but I need to you write back first. I can't be happy without you as a friend. My life seems so dull without your letters._

_I miss you so much,_

_Hermione_

The next and last one read,

_Dear Draco,_

_This is the last letter that I will be writing to you, unless you choose to reply. I am so angry at everything, especially you._

_How dare you keep me waiting like this? You have no idea how many tears I've shed over you. _

_I'm sorry for whatever I have done to make you ignore me like this, because I now know more than ever, that you are in fact getting these letters. _

_If you have bothered to remember, my eleventh birthday has come and gone. I am headed to a far off school for people like me. You would probably know what I am talking about if you had ever written me back._

_But you never did, and the loss is yours. I won't say that I've forgotten you, or that I don't miss you. Not a day goes by when I don't, but I am going to stop waiting for you now. _

_Even if you aren't, Draco, I am truly sorry._

_Goodbye,_

_Hermione_

Long after reaching the end of the letter, where she had neatly written her own name, Hermione continued to stare at it. She remembered every single time she had cried, and she had longed for a letter from him, and reading these words was like a fresh cut on the wounds she had supposedly healed a long time ago.

Without warning, tears began to flow down her cheeks. Hermione could never forget how writing that last letter had felt. It had not been like she was simply saying goodbye to a friend, but more like that friend had died, and this was to be the last time she would speak to him. Her best friend; her only real friend…

And the tears continued to run, unchecked. Draco was staring at her so intensely, that she had to look up at him. Something stirred behind his grey eyes, and she realized that it was guilt. He felt guilty for the pain he had inflicted on her.

Suddenly she remembered why he had stopped writing, because he wanted to keep her safe. And Hermione smiled through her tears. It had just occurred to her that it would have been hard on him too, perhaps ever harder. Because she had created her own assumptions for why he had just stopped, but he had always known. Always…and he had had the courage to _not_ write back.

He pulled her towards her and she sunk her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he patted her bushy hair, awkwardly at first, but then more surely.

**Somewhere** far, far away, in a much darker place, Lord Voldemort summoned Narcissa Malfoy. Resigned, and defeated as the woman was, she had come to the clearing where he had called her.

"Welcome, Narcissa," his cold, familiar voice greeted her.

"You called, my Lord?"

"I did…" his snake-like face seemed to consider his words before he said them, "Tell me. How have you been?"

Narcissa looked shocked, and simply stared at his disfigured form.

"You have lost your husband," he prompted, "Surely, that must have been hard on you?"

"I…Yes…I have been better, my Lord," Narcissa stuttered, fully aware the Dark Lord never made casual conversation.

"Hmm…" he whispered softly, "And your son? How is the boy, Draco?"

"He is healthy, at Hogwarts, my Lord."

"I have a task for him… Lucius would have been honored to know of it."

Narcissa kept silent.

"Your _late_ husband once mentioned that Draco was in contact with a certain mudblood girl?"

"That was a long time ago… He no longer…"

"And the girl in question currently resides at Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes, but-"

"Quiet," whispered Voldemort, and carelessly flicked his wand before Narcissa screamed in pain, twitching on the ground.

A moment later, he removed his curse, and glided down on her.

"Draco Malfoy must bring me Harry Potter."

"How?" Narcissa said weakly.

"He must befriend this girl once more, bring her to trust him…And then, he must betray her, send her to me. Potter will go to great lengths to rescue his little…_friend_. He would be alone, defenseless… Yes, the girl is the key to this plan. It is vital that she… cooperate."

"It is not possible, my Lord," Narcissa whimpered, desperate to save her son, for she knew he would be disposed of if he were to fail.

With another wave of his wand, Voldemort had her on the ground once more.

She rose again, gasping, and he told her, "Perhaps you are right. I thought your son would come to me for revenge after Lucius' death, but it is clear that he does not care for the murder of his own _father_."

Narcissa began to cry, but he continued, "Save your tears. After the Death Eater initiation ceremony, I will have him on my side, and he will have no choice in the matter."

"Why have you told me all this?" Narcissa dared to ask.

Voldemort seemed amused, rather than angry, when he replied, "The ceremony, woman. _You_ must persuade Draco to come."

"And if I don't?" asked Narcissa, uncharacteristic courage pulsing through her veins, an unexplainable need to protect her only son.

"I will kill him."

**A/N:** Ahem. So yeah, that's chapter ten for you. Did you like the unveiling of the letters? And that last bit? Tell me everything. I haven't had a review in months, because this is the first thing I've uploaded in ages… So make my day and write me my first review…!

Also, in case any of you didn't get it, this chapter is titled "The Friendship" because of the friendship of Draco and Hermione and also the one between Harry and Hermione, which Voldemort is trying to use.

_**DracozMudblood~**_


	11. The First of Many

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine.

**A/N: **One long chapter coming up!

**Hermione** had long finished reading the last letter, but she and Draco continued to sit there on the floor, having abandoned their armchairs, simply because neither wanted to go away from this sanctuary they had found.

"So why didn't you ever answer my questions?" Hermione asked him, "You know… about where you lived, the school you went to…I felt really silly thinking I knew you so well but I didn't even know these basic facts about you…"

"I don't know… I didn't think you'd believe me about Hogwarts," Draco said, abashedly.

"I would have… Funny things had started to happen with me as well…"

"You mean, magic?"

"Yeah… when I was about ten and a half… there was this boy at school…" Hermione's face screwed up with sudden contempt which Draco, for some reason, found rather endearing.

"And…?" He prompted.

"His name was Ben… He teased me about my hair all the time, called it a raccoons nest…Do raccoons even have nests?" she added as an after thought.

"I don't think so… But go on about Ben."

"Right… He took every opportunity he got to make sure my life was a living hell. He told on me _all the time_, and actually stole my homework… How outrageous is _that?_"

"I can't imagine," said Draco, amused.

"Chased me around with ink, threatening to spill it all on me…He was always trying to share my lunch… And one day, I'd had _enough! _I don't know what exactly happened, but Ben was running after me with pink ink, and I could swear, out of no where there was an invisible obstruction which tripped him and…" Hermione had started laughing now, "And… oh, he dropped the entire bottle on himself!"

"No!" said Draco, grinning widely.

"Yes! The stain didn't come off for days! And after that, well it was disaster after disaster for him…" Hermione said, smiling, "The lunch he took from me turned spoiled, so he got food poisoned right before some game he wanted to go to."

"I feel sorry for him… having also been a victim of your wrath."

"Not my fault I was born a witch…!"

"No, that was luck," Draco said, looking serious all of a sudden.

For some reason, Hermione didn't know what to say.

"You know what, Hermione?"

"What?"

"I reckon this _Ben _guy had a crush on you."

"Draco…" Hermione said, with the air of explaining that one and one equals two to a toddler, "Haven't you heard a single thing I've said? He-_hated_-me! He was _always_ picking on me…!"

"But maybe…" said Draco, looking thoughtful, "That's just how he showed it… Boys that age aren't capable of ­–"

Hermione snorted, "Spare me the lecture, okay? Anyway, _you_ pretty much bullied me for practically half your life… _You _never had a crush on me!"

"_Crush_…? What are we, eleven?" said Draco disdainfully.

"We used to be."

"And I didn't _bully_ you," Draco said, looking affronted.

"Stop avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"The one about how you made my life _hell_ which proves that you never had a…. that you never liked me! And so, in conclusion, nor did Ben!"

"That's not a question. More of a statement, really…"

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay…" he put both his hands up in surrender, "I just think that Ben may have harbored more than platonic feelings…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Draco continued, ignoring her.

"…towards you and you were pretty attractive back then… in a ten year old bookworm kind of way… so…who _wouldn't_ like you?"

He had spoken softly, but every word seemed to ring loudly in Hermione's ears as Draco came closer and closer with each word he spoke, with almost catlike grace.

Hermione's breathing was suddenly uneven as he came so close that his breath fanned across her face. Draco tilted his head to one side and frowned, considering her.

She couldn't move, all her senses had failed her, when he spoke, "You know, we've been here an awfully long time…We should probably go."

Hermione nodded mutely, and immediately felt stupid. She shook her head, attempting to regain composure, and said, "Yes, probably."

He grinned, and stretched out his hand behind her to pick up the letters, his eyes never leaving her face. Draco stood up, and gave her one last fleeting smile before leaving the room.

It was only a whole minute after he was gone, that Hermione realized he had never actually answered her question.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Draco** went back to the deserted Slytherin common, a small smile playing on his lips.

He sank into a chair in front of the fireplace, and almost immediately, he caught a flicker of something vaguely familiar from within its flames. Draco focused on the fire, and suddenly, Narcissa Malfoy's slender face appeared in it.

"Mother?" he asked, bewildered, as her face became clearer.

"Draco…" she whispered, and Draco saw that she had been crying.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"Everything…" she said, brokenly.

"What can I do?" asked Draco, desperate for some way to help her.

"You must go to the Death Eater initiation," she said, her voice stronger.

"No!" Draco yelled, automatically.

"Please… For me, Draco…"

Draco appeared to be against her request and so she said, "Do not join them, do not follow him… Simply be there on the thirteenth of July."

"Why does Voldemort want me there?"

Even through the floo network, Narcissa flinched, and said, "He will explain everything."

Draco remained quiet, and his mother said, "Its only days away now… will you go, Draco? Will you do it for me?"

There was a long silence, and then he nodded, reluctantly.

Satisfied that she had secured her son's life, at least for the time being, Narcissa said, "Don't forget. And don't breathe a word of it to anyone."

And her face dissolved into the flames, leaving Draco to stare hopelessly into the fire.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Hermione** went back to the Gryffindor common room, to find very few people there.

"Where is everybody?" she asked Harry and Ron, who were playing wizarding chess, and Harry was losing miserably.

"Classes have been cancelled… Teachers meeting or something," Ron told her.

"Where have you been, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Room of Requirement…"

"What were you doing there?" Harry pressed. Hermione froze; she had spoken without thinking.

"Just… thinking," she said, lamely, not knowing exactly why she was lying.

"Right," said Harry, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to go read…" Hermione said quickly and retired to the girl's dormitory.

She reprimanded herself for being careless and began sorting through her books for something to read. She pulled out a novel, and with it fell out a folded parchment.

She picked it up curiously, and with a jolt remembered that it was Draco's, and had fallen out of his pocket the other day. She had meant to return it and forgotten.

She pushed it back in the bookcase, but remained unsatisfied. The innocent piece of parchment glared at her, mocking her, until she finally picked it up and began to read, unable to bear the suspense,

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord is recruiting once again. As I am sure you were aware, last year you declined the offer of joining the Death Eaters and thoroughly disgraced me. Do so again, and you will be punished. It is a privilege to be on equal terms with the Death Eaters. We, who have served the Lord so faithfully all these years, are most trusted. The Malfoys, son, are one of these trusted families. _

_Do not again taint our name. Because if you do, I won't hesitate as I did last time, and I will readily hand you over to the Dark Lord. You would then suffer whichever fate my Lord wished to bestow upon you._

_Do not disappoint me, Draco. I await your response. The initiation ceremony is on the 13th of July. Be there. _

_Lucius_

Hermione shivered, marveling at the formality with which a father had spoken to his son. She frowned, realizing that the letter had obviously been sent before Lucius had died…So, would Draco still have to go?

Suddenly she was struck with overwhelming fear, at the thought of Draco being amongst… murderers, and Voldemort himself!

"No, _no_, no…!" she whispered frantically.

She had to ask him if he would go. It didn't matter if he hated her for reading his private letter. She wouldn't rest until she knew.

Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, stormed out and made her way toward the Slytherin common room, where she was sure he would be.

On reaching the entrance, she covered herself and waited for someone to utter the password. After a long wait, an unsuspecting blonde girl game up to the portrait.

"Bloodshed," she said clearly, and Hermione scurried after her through the portrait hole.

The common room was empty, except for Draco who sat by the fire. The girl went up to the girl's dormitories. Hermione glanced around and recklessly took off the cloak.

She came up behind him and whispered, "Draco!"

He turned around swiftly, "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you… I have to ask you…" she said, stalling a little.

"Good thing you're so specific. It would've been quite irritating if you were unclear," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I found a letter… of yours," she said and thrust it out to him.

He took it and ran his eyes through it, "You _found_ it?"

"It fell out of your pocket the other day… I meant to return it to you; I've only just read it… I'm sorry I…"

"Hermione, its okay that you've read it," he cut across her, "Just… forget about it."

"You aren't going are you?"

"I have to," he snapped.

"You don't _have to_ do anything!" Hermione said, hysterically.

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to."

"My mother…" he muttered, and then fell silent.

"Draco…" Hermione began, softly now.

"Can't you just let it go?"

"I can't…please, just… are you sure you're going?"

"Yes," he said wearily.

"He'll put you under the Imperius! What will you do then?" she cried.

"I don't know yet."

"Why does Voldemort want you to come so much?"

"I don't know that either."

"Draco… Let me help you…" she said, beseechingly, "Tell Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

"No."

"Please…" she said again, "I can't let you go there. You can trust Dumbledore…"

Draco didn't answer.

"Draco, if this doesn't work, you can go," she said fiercely, and with such conviction, that he saw that she really believed that Dumbledore would get him out of this.

"Okay," he said finally, "Okay."

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and hugged him, "Thank you. I couldn't bear anything to happen to you."

Hermione drew back slightly and smiled at him, her arms still around his neck. He stared at her, and gently brought his palm to her cheek, not sure why he was doing so.

His thumb traced circles there, tantalizingly, and she lowered her gaze. Draco held her face up with a single finger, and acting on a sudden, burning impulse, he brought his lips to hers.

Hermione froze, feeling his warm lips moving slowly against hers. She felt weak, shivering against his chest and it was lucky that he had his other arm behind her for support, or she felt sure she would have sunk to the ground.

She began to kiss him back, and he growled in response, pulling her closer still.

Soon, they broke their embrace and gulped in air, they hadn't even noticed that they'd been deprived of oxygen.

"Our first kiss," Hermione said, still feeling heady.

Draco smirked, "The first of many."

**A/N: **That was really satisfying to write. I've pretty much figured out the Voldemort part of the plot now, but feel free to offer any suggestions which I will be extremely glad to take. Thanks for reading!

_**DracozMudblood~**_


	12. The Solution

**A/N** Not as long as the previous chapter, but it's full of the good stuff. (:

**Disclaimer:** The same disclaimer as in the previous chapter applies here as well as in the following chapters. I don't think its necessary to keep repeating it, right? Let me know if I'm wrong.

_**Chapter twelve: The Solution.**_

The next morning, at breakfast, Hermione kept looking towards Draco. Ron was saying something, and so she nodded absentmindedly, staring purposefully at the Slytherin house table.

He felt her eyes on him and looked up. Slowly, and very deliberately, he winked.

Hermione couldn't help but lower her gaze, her skin coloring slightly. Draco smiled slightly and looked away.

"Hermione…?" Ron began.

"Huh."

"_Hermione?_" he persisted, his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, were you saying something Ron?"

"Yes… you know what? Never mind. You've obviously got a lot on your mind," said Ron, his ears turning maroon.

"Don't be like that, Ron… What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, and for the first time Hermione saw Harry grinning knowingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said quickly, but she didn't miss the elbow he aimed at Harry.

She was distracted, however, when she saw Draco quickly get up and leave the Great Hall.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she muttered, "I have to run."

And she followed him out.

"Draco?" she said breathlessly, as she struggled to catch up to him.

"Hermione," he said, looking surprised, but he waited for her.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Go…where?"

"To Dumbledore…! Draco, you gave me your word, you –"

"I know, but he's still at breakfast… Everyone is," he gestured around to the empty corridor.

"Right," said Hermione, "But I saw you rushing out and I thought…"

"Thought what, Hermione?" said Draco softly, walking towards her, as she backed up against the wall, "That I'd go back on what I told you? I don't break promises."

She nodded wordlessly, afraid to speak in case he discovered just how breathless she had become. And it wasn't because of the running she had been doing a moment ago.

He took another step, his nose now almost touching her own and whispered, "But that wasn't what you really wanted, was it Hermione? You know Dumbledore's still in there. So why come after me?"

"I don't know what –"

He frowned, and interrupted her, "Tell me something. Did you kiss me last night to make sure I'd go to Dumbledore?"

"How – how dare you?!" she sputtered, trying to push him off, but her efforts did not appear to have any effect on him.

"Answer the question," he repeated calmly, as she gave up her fight and looked up at his eyes.

"Of course not, you imbecile… And for your information, _you_ kissed _me._"

He sighed, apparently relieved and then smiled indulgently, "Sure I did."

"Are you…." she started unsurely, "Do you… regret it?"

"Regret what?" he said obliviously, as he bent down to kiss her collarbone.

She shivered, and he smirked, repeating his question, "Regret what, Hermione?"

"Kissing me," she said, almost purring, as he began to nibble at her ear.

He leaned back, and Hermione immediately wished she hadn't said anything, when it became clear that he had stopped what he had been doing.

Draco continued to stare at her, apparently trying to see if she was serious.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes," she said, embarrassed.

"Do you remember what you said, after I kissed you?"

"I said…" she blushed against her will, "I said that it was our first kiss."

"And then?" he coaxed her, amused, "What did I say?"

"You said it was the first of many," she said quickly, looking down, and hardly daring to believe what she suddenly knew he would then say.

"I meant it, you know," he said, absentmindedly playing with her hair, "I don't think I'll be satisfied with just one kiss from you. I might need two," he brushed his lips against hers, "Or three," and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

Hermione bit him gently, suddenly feeling daring and said, "I'll be happy to provide as long as that's necessary. You just let me know when you've had enough."

Draco's lips had wandered back to her neck, where he laughed and she felt ripples go through her skin.

"Don't hold your breath for that," he advised.

Hermione grinned and tangling her fingers in his soft hair, she pressed her lips on his.

"_You_ definitely kissed _me_, this time," he said, pulling back long enough to smirk.

"Shut up, Draco," she said, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, she shut him up herself.

Just then, they heard the bustle of students coming and broke apart, smiling shiftily at each other. They saw Dumbledore approaching, a predictable twinkle in his eye as though he knew just what they had been doing before he had arrived.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said, still flushed, "Draco and I have something important we need to discuss with you. Is there any way we could –"

"Certainly," said the Headmaster, "Shall we head to my office?"

Draco nodded, and he led the way.

"So," said Dumbledore, once they were in his office, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Draco… has something to tell you, Professor."

Dumbledore shifted his gaze to Draco who began to speak cautiously. He told Dumbledore about his father and the Death Eater initiation that his mother, for some unfathomable reason, wanted to attend, and Hermione, because of who he was there…

"I see," said Dumbledore, thoughtfully, "Well, Mr. Malfoy… I assume you are here for my help?"

"Only if there's anything you can do. If not, then I'll go…on the thirteenth."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Dumbledore cut across her, "Ah, yes. I see only one way out."

They waited, and he spoke again, "Yes… It must be this way. You cannot, under any circumstances, go to Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy. That is exactly what he wants. If my guess is correct, then he wishes to use you to lure in Harry Potter… by betraying Miss. Granger's trust and bringing her to him…He expects Harry to come to Miss. Granger's rescue."

"But, how is that possible?" Draco asked, "How could Voldemort know that Hermione and I are –"

He trailed off, but Dumbledore didn't notice and went on, "Your father told him, when there was a correspondence by letters between the two of you."

"But sir," Hermione began tentatively, "How do you know this for sure?"

"I have my ways, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, and when she continued to look baffled, "I have a spy amongst the Death Eaters."

She nodded slowly while Draco asked, "I can't just _not go_, Professor. I have a feeling my mother's _life_ is being threatened. Why else would she want me to go…?"

"Don't worry, Draco," the old man said gently, "Someone else will go in your place, by the use of Polyjuice Potion."

"Who?"

"I myself will go."

"No," said Draco firmly, "No."

"I will be safe, Draco. Remember, someone within Voldemort's army works for me. There is no need to be alarmed."

"If you think I'm just going to _sit here_ and let you risk your life for –"

"There are no lives at stake," Dumbledore said, so fiercely that Draco couldn't help but believe him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, after a pause.

"No, Draco… There are other things you must know."

"Like what?"

"You father's funeral… it is tomorrow. Am I right in assuming that you're going?"

Draco nodded.

"Then I request you to pack your things. Perhaps you'd like Miss. Granger to go with you? You might need a friend."

"If she has no objections, then I'd be thankful for it," Draco said smoothly.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione questioningly and she said, "Of course, I'll go."

"Then I bid you farewell for now. You must leave tonight. The funeral is in the morning...I have arranged for transport."

Draco and Hermione stood up and walked out the door. Draco held the door open for her to leave and turned around for a moment.

"Thank you, Professor," he said sincerely and Dumbledore smiled in reply. The door closed with a thud behind them, but not before the aged Professor saw Hermione take Draco's hand in her own.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Ah… Young love," and the old headmasters in the portraits rolled their eyes at him.


	13. The Unbearable

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I'm continuing with these just in case... Harry Potter is not mine; I'm not affiliated to Rowling or her publishers in any way imaginable, yada, yada, yada.

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Unbearable**_

**"Are** you okay?" Hermione asked Draco, as soon as they were out of Dumbledore's hearing range.

"Yes. And really…." he paused, "Thanks for agreeing to come with me… I can see how this might be awkward for you."

She glanced at him as they walked and saw genuine gratitude on his face.

"It's nothing, Draco. I'm glad I can be of some help…"

"I know," he said, "So why don't you go and pack and I will too… And we can meet in the Entrance Hall after classes?"

"Yeah, great… I might have some explaining to do…" she added as an after thought.

When he looked at her questioningly she said, "Harry and Ron will want to know where I'm going and…"

"Do they… know about us?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Harry knows that we used to be friends. I told him about the letters but Ron…" she sighed, "Ron could never take it."

"And why is that?"

"He freaked out over _Viktor._ He'd probably have a heart attack if he knew about _you._"

"I think he's just jealous…" Draco said thoughtfully and then grinned mischievously.

"Not this again! And stop smiling like that, it makes me nervous."

"I'm just looking forward to you telling Weasley that you're _mine,_" he chuckled gleefully.

"I am nobody's property," she huffed.

"That's what you think…"

Hermione laughed despite herself at the knowing expression he wore, "See you at the end of the day, Draco."

He smiled, "This will be a long day," was all he said before turning around and going on his way. Hermione watched his retreating back for a moment before heading for the Gryffindor common room. As soon as she had climbed through the portrait hole, she was attacked.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we've been worried sick!" Ron yelled, through a mouthful of sugar quills.

"I was with Dumbledore."

"Oh."

"_Oh,_ indeed, Ronald… What did you think?"

"We thought… look, Hermione, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Actually, I have something to say as well," she said nervously, as she mentally prepared herself.

Ron's eyes brightened and Harry said, "Yeah, I'll just go to class. You two catch up with me later."

"No, Harry, this is for you to hear, too," Hermione said, unaware that Ron suddenly looked downcast.

Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly and she stalled.

"Okay… Dumbledore has somewhere he needs me to go… To retrieve a rare book and I'm the only student he could trust with it so… I'm leaving tonight but I'll be back tomorrow," she finished lamely, hating having to lie to them. But she wasn't ready to have them know about Draco just yet.

"Oh, okay…" Ron said, having lost interest the moment she said 'book'.

But Harry continued to stare at her shrewdly, "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, looking away when he tried to catch her eye.

"Okay…"

"Yeah, I should go pack. We have to leave tonight…"

"_We…?_" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I meant to say me," Hermione said, cursing her self, "I'll see you around."

And she fled up the stairs, flinging open an empty suitcase and waving her wand idly so that the dress change and her toiletries went flying in neatly.

Why was she feeling so guilty? She knew she would have to tell Harry and Ron soon, and she wanted to. Hermione was just afraid of how they would react… And when she thought about it, it did seem a little unreal.

She and Draco had once been close…best friends, if only through letters, and that had ended because of Draco's father. And here they were six years later, friends again. Except they were _more_ than friends, and that was the part she was terrified Harry and Ron wouldn't understand. It was as if all the tormenting, the cruelty, the fights never happened.

They wouldn't see that hating Draco had all been an act, that it had always taken so much effort. And on the other hand, being _with _him was as easy as breathing. It was effortless.

_-_-_-_-_

**Meanwhile **Draco was in his own dormitory, flicking his wand as his toothbrush stuffed itself into his snug bag.

He was unsettled, knowing that the following day he would be at his father's funeral. He was telling himself that the only reason for which he was going was to be there for his mother… That he did not want to pay his father respect…

He was just thankful that Hermione would be there with him. He would never be able to tell her how much this would mean to him.

Once he was done, he left for his first class, which was Potions. Incidentally, the Slytherins had this class with the Gryffindors.

He settled himself in his seat, as he watched Hermione enter the dungeon, alone for once, not flanked by Potter and Weasley. She looked up, and it surprised him when her eyes immediately found his.

He raised his eyebrows and she flashed him a small smile before finding a seat next to Ron. Draco narrowed his eyes when he saw the apparently love sick expression on Ron's face.

He watched as Weasley consulted Potter with a nervous, pleading look, and the scarhead nodded reassuringly. Professor Snape had started lecturing, so when Ron tapped Hermione's shoulder, she whispered, "Shush," and brushed him off.

Draco smirked, satisfied as a hurt expression settled on Ron's face, and then began to pay attention, only glancing at Hermione every now and then simply because it felt impossible not to do so.

_-_-_-_-_

**Hermione** turned briefly to glare at Ron when he tried to capture her attention a second time. In truth, she felt guilty because she'd been trying to pay attention to Snape, but she was having difficulty keeping her mind off Draco…

"What?" she seethed, as Ron recoiled but continued to look determined.

"I need you to know something…" he whispered and pressed a note in her palm.

She looked up at him questioningly but he shook his head.

"Read it later, tonight," he said quietly, and refused to say more. Hermione nodded reluctantly, and returned to her valiant efforts of not thinking about a certain Slytherin boy, who just happened to have seen the entire exchange that had taken place between her and Ron.

The bell rang and Hermione, Ron and Harry left for their next class, which they did_ not_ have with the Slytherins. The rest of the day went by agonizingly for Hermione.

She had passed Draco in the corridor, and he'd lightly brush his hand against her own, in a way that could have been accidental. But it wasn't, and for that she had smiled, pleasantly surprised and continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Then, at lunch, she lost count of the number of times she had looked at him and found him looking back. The moment would last for a fraction of a second at the most, but it was enough to spark the longing that they both had for the day to come to an end, and for them to be in each other's company.

Finally, Hermione heard the shrill sound of the bell ringing and walked out of their last class happily.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Harry called after her.

"No, Dumbledore told me I had to leave at the end of classes…" she said, sincerely _trying_ to sound disappointed.

Harry nodded and hung back while Ron came up to her and said, "Don't forget to read the note, while you're away…"

He had spoken with such intensity that it disconcerted Hermione, and she wondered for the first time since he had passed her the note, what it might contain.

"Of course, Ron… We can talk about it when I get back tomorrow," she said soothingly.

"You might not want to talk to me tomorrow. Or ever," he said, looking determinedly at the floor.

"Never," she said softly, because she couldn't imagine not having Ron as a friend. He gave her a small smile before she went to her common room to grab the bag she had packed in the morning, and go to the Entrance Hall.

_-_-_-_-_

**Of course**, Draco had seen Ron pass Hermione a note, and his mind had immediately dived into several possible horrifying conclusions, one of which was that Ron had professed his undying love to her and she would promptly leave him for the Weasel.

"You're being irrational," he said out loud.

"Sure, maybe you are," his mirror answered sarcastically, and Draco scowled at it.

He flung his bag over his shoulder and went to the Entrance Hall, feeling no small amount of happiness that he would finally be able to be with Hermione. At least, for a little while…

As soon as Draco was there, he saw Hermione standing nearby. She was staring off into space, her eyes unfocused.

"Thinking about me?" he asked, jerking her out of her reverie.

"You're late," she said shiftily.

"I'm here now," he said, smiling, "With you."

"Finally," she breathed. Hermione took a step closer to Draco, leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, but he was more intense. Too soon, Draco pulled back, catching his breath.

"It's unbearable, being away from you," he said honestly.

Hermione beamed, because 'unbearable' suddenly seemed like a beautiful word. Draco took her hand in his and tugged at it gently.

"Let's go. There are brooms waiting for us outside to take us to the Manor," he said.

"We're _flying?_" she said, her voice rising by a few octaves.

"Obviously… We can't apparate out of Hogwarts. And Dumbledore wasn't able to get us carriages so…"

"I can't fly," she mumbled, suddenly self conscious.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that?"

"I can't fly," she repeated loudly, a deep blush settling over her features.

He considered her for a moment before saying, "I can teach you."

"There isn't enough time, Draco…"

"Yes, there is," he said, now amused, "Are you afraid of heights?"

She nodded quickly, and he sighed, "All right. What if we share a broom? You can get on behind me and shut your eyes…"

Hermione looked at him for a long second and said, "If you let me fall, I'll –"

"I won't let you fall, Hermione," he said huskily, "Shall we?"

Draco held out his hand and she took it, smiling nervously as they both made their way out into the unknown.

_-_-_-_-_

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but my internet crashed so I only just got an opportunity to put it up. I apologize to anyone whom I kept waiting. So… it appears long chapters are my current thing, huh? Enjoy it while it lasts, but I will tell you this: There's another long one coming up!

Also, sorry if things are getting a little too lovey-dovey for your taste… The romance parts are vital to the development of Draco and Hermione's relationship. I hope I'm doing that right.

I've pretty much figured out the next few chapters, but this story is not nearing its end. There are a lot more things I need to stress on.

That's it! Till next time, my awesomely patient readers!

_**DracozMudblood**_


	14. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **Life is not fair. If it really were, then Harry Potter would be mine, and you would all be my minions.

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Calm before the Storm**_

**Once** outside, Draco and Hermione saw only one broom leaning outside the broom shed. Apparently, Dumbledore had anticipated that Hermione wouldn't want to fly alone.

Draco walked up to the broom, "Up!" he said confidently, and it rose into his ready fingers.

Hermione stayed back apprehensively, watching as he mounted the broom, and then raised his eyebrow at her expectantly. She sighed and gingerly placed one leg over it before settling down uneasily on the thin wood. Could that really support the both of them?

"Ready?" he asked her, the amusement evident in his voice.

"No!" she squealed uncharacteristically.

"Hold on tight!" he said anyway, and took off from the ground. Hermione grabbed his waist in a quick, fluid motion.

Once they were up, Draco turned around briefly and saw that she had her eyes tightly shut.

"Hermione," he breathed, "Do you trust me?"

She whimpered, "Draco…"

"Do you trust me, Hermione?" he asked her again.

"More than anyone. You know that."

"Then, open your eyes," he said, gently.

Slowly, her eyelids lifted, and she gasped.

"Don't look down," he told her, "Look around us."

So she did, and what she saw took her breath away. It was beautiful, and for some reason she felt suddenly like crying. The night sky was clear, and completely dark, excepting the full shimmering moon that seemed to glide along them, watching over them. It felt like this was just her and Draco, together.

Draco accelerated, and smiled widely when he heard her laugh appreciatively, "Exhilarating, isn't it?"

"I love this," she said happily, still taking care not to look down, "I'm glad Dumbledore couldn't get us the carriages."

Draco grinned, and felt like he could do this forever as they continued to scale the darkness, and Hermione put her head on his shoulder, their cheeks resting against each other.

Much too soon, Hermione felt them descending. They landed with a soft 'thud' and Draco helped Hermione off the broomstick.

"We're here," she whispered, staring at the majestic mansion in front of her and feeling unnerved.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor," he said, and knocked on the large ornamented door.

A few moments later, it opened and a tall, slender woman stood at the doorstep. She ran forward and engulfed Draco in her arms.

"Draco, you came…" she murmured, tears streaming down her startlingly beautiful face. Hermione watched as he patted his mother comfortingly, and she felt a sudden rush of affection for him.

"Come in, come in," Narcissa Malfoy ushered him in. Only then did she notice Hermione.

"This is my friend, Hermione, mother," Draco said quickly.

Hermione held out her hand to shake but Narcissa didn't take it. The elder woman simply stared at her, dumbfounded, and Hermione let it drop to her side awkwardly.

Draco took her hand and pulled her inside, and she turned red.

The door closed behind them and Narcissa mumbled, "I'm sorry, but you're _Hermione Granger_… these are not safe times, my dear, for you to be around the Manor…"

"Why not, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Narcissa," she said, seeming to regret her previous lack of hospitality, "You shouldn't have come. It's lucky the funeral has only Draco and me in attendance… You see, I didn't want to call the Death Eaters… and well, the Dark Lord wouldn't…"

Hermione understood and nodded slowly, "If it is my safety you're worried about, then please don't bother. I _want_ to be here for Draco…"

Narcissa looked confused, and then stared fixedly at their interlocked fingers. Draco made no move to release Hermione's hand, but she began to fidget.

"I'll show Hermione her room for the night, then mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes… Be down in a while for dinner, though," she said, "The funeral is early in the morning so we must retire to our beds in time…"

Draco shrugged and guided Hermione up the stairs, but not before she noticed for the first time the sadness in the depths of Narcissa Malfoy's grey eyes.

Once they had reached the first landing, Draco pointed to a door, and Hermione went through it. The room inside was spacious, and well furnished.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said and removed her Hogwarts robes. A piece of paper fell out immediately, and Draco dived to retrieve it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh," Hermione reached it, "That's a note Ron gave to me, to read later…"

"Have you read it, yet?"

"No, read it out, will you?"

"You don't mind my seeing it?" he asked, "It might be private."

Hermione nodded impatiently.

"If you're sure…" Draco said and began to read Ron's messy handwriting, "Hermione, if you're reading this then I'm not with you."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way I could think of to tell you this. The truth is I am in love with you. I've liked you for so long, and I can't keep this a secret anymore. I want you, Hermione, and I hope you feel the same way. Please tell me tomorrow once you are back from your trip, if you do. If you don't, then I hope this won't affect our friendship. Love, Ron."

Every word in the letter had angered Draco. His voice had remained cool, but Hermione detected the steel behind it. His hand shook slightly as he gave her the parchment.

Draco folded his arms and stared at her, analyzing her reaction stonily, "Told you it would be private."

Hermione's eyes were wide open, and she seemed beyond communication.

"He loves me," she said finally, "That is just… that's…"

Draco waited for her to finish, unexplainable hatred for the redhead rising within him.

"That is just _wrong_," she continued, "I think of him as a brother, nothing more… How could he possibly think that…?"

Hermione continued to mumble incoherently, and Draco released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Hermione…" Draco began, raking a hand through his hair, "Why haven't you told him about us yet? You know Potter would want to know, and Weasley…" he struggled to regain composure, "Weasley _should_ know."

"I wanted to… I tried to…but I just couldn't do it," she said, "I'm so sorry, Draco. I swear I will tell Ron everything after the funeral. Let's just get through tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't apologize to me," Draco said, disgruntled.

"But this is my fault," she persisted, "And you have enough on your plate as it is. I'm sorry this had to happen today, Draco."

He just nodded and fell silent. The two of them sat like that, on her bed, for a few moments before she spoke again.

"You're still angry," she whispered.

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are. What did I do?"

He sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong. Only…"

"Only…?" she prompted him.

"I wish Weasley hadn't told you he loved you before I did."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, "Is that all?"

He nodded slowly, unsurely.

"It didn't mean anything when he said it, because I don't feel anything for him. And the way I feel about you is just…" she stopped, trying to find words to describe it, "I don't know if this is love, because it feels so much stronger than that. It's like I'd lose everything if you left me again…"

Draco looked up, and gently put his palm on her cheek, caressing it the way he had done when they'd first kissed.

"I will never leave you again," he said determinedly, "I'll always be a part of your life, somehow."

"I know…" she sighed, "But I feel like this is… the calm before the storm, or something like that. You make me so happy. It seems too good to be true."

"Hermione," he said, his expression betraying pain, "I want to always be there for you, no matter what. I'm not going anywhere… I _need_ you to believe me."

"I believe you," she said, before capturing his lips with her own. He put his arms around her, containing her, and kissed her back passionately.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, in each others arms, before she pulled back, breathing heavily.

"We should…go down to dinner," Draco said reluctantly.

"Okay," Hermione said, but she leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'm serious," he said, sounding weak to his own ears. He felt her lips smiling against his, and she got off the bed, holding the door open.

He shook his head, "Ladies first," and she walked out agreeably, feeling happier than she had when she'd walked in.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Narcissa had maintained polite conversation with Hermione, but the younger girl's intuition told her that Draco's mother was, for some reason, unhappy with her presence.

After eating, Draco and Hermione wished Narcissa goodnight, and went up to their rooms.

"I'll stay up all night," Draco told her, "because I'll know that you're sleeping in the room just opposite mine."

Hermione laughed despite herself, "Please get some rest, Draco… See you in the morning."

He smiled wryly, "Goodnight, Hermione."

And he closed the door behind him, before drifting off to sleep to thoughts of a certain brown-eyed girl.

_-_-_-_

**A/N:** A short chapter, I know. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, in which I'll include the funeral, something I'm planning for Dramione, as well as the Hermione/Ron confrontation. So it will be a long one. I hope that's enough to leave you hanging with. (:

_**DracozMudblood**_


End file.
